Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix
by Tilicho
Summary: Ma vision de l'ordre du phénix... Que dire de plus ? Lisez, et reviewez à souhaits ! (Fic dédiée à Hedwig. !!) REPONSE AUX REVIEWS/FIC ABANDONNEE VOIR CHAPITRE 14
1. Comme si sa vie n avait pas été démolie

Chapitre 1.  
Comme si sa vie n'avait pas été démolie par la faute d'une simple formule...  


  
Cho... Si tu savais comme je t'aime...  
Cedric baissa la tête lentement et prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes.  
Je te protégerai toujours et je resterai à tes côtés, quoi qu'il advienne, je te promets...  
Cho sourit et murmura:  
Je veux vivre ma vie avec toi, avoir des enfants, fonder un foyer...  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu as encore le temps ma Cho ?  
-Du temps, on n'en a jamais assez, Cedric, jamais assez... On croit l'attraper mais il nous file entre les doigts... On croit qu'il nous en reste suffisamment pour vieillir heureux et il est déjà trop tard... Prends garde à toi... Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît... Toujours. Je ne suis rien sans toi... Tu es ma seule raison de vivre. J'ai si peur pour toi, Cedric...  
-Je resterai avec toi, Cho, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime.  
Cedric se pencha vers elle et elle l'attrapa par le cou pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille deux mots, deux mots si simples... Et pourtant les derniers.  
  
Cho, debout !  
-M'man... Il est quelle heure ?  
-Six heures et demi ! Je vais partir au travail, il faut que je t'explique ce que tu dois faire aujourd'hui... Tu as bien dormi ?  
Cho se frotta les yeux et marmonna un vague Oui oui suivit d'un long bâillement qu'elle ne put retenir. Mrs Chang lui donna les instructions du jour...Ménage, vaisselle, lessive, cuisine...  
Merveilleux moment en perspective, soupira Cho.  
-Allez, demoiselle, ne fais pas cette tête, va ! Bon, je file au travail, moi, bonne journée ma puce, bisous !  
-Oui, oui... Au revoir maman.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture quittait le grand parc du manoir Chang.  
Cho s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir à sa nuit. Toujours ce rêve, omniprésent... Ces mots-là trop maigres et trop banals qui avaient servi d'adieux à Cedric...  
Cedric...Depuis le début de l'été, elle n'avait fait que penser à lui...Il y avait ce manque qui lui serrait le coeur, ce profond sentiment d'injustice...Et surtout cette incompréhension.  
Depuis son retour de Poudlard, elle ne s'était plus habillée que de noir et avait pris l'habitude de toujours rester seule. Il n'était pas rare qu'une phrase, un mot, une expression ne lui rappelle son ancien petit ami...Alors, elle sortait dans le parc, grimpait dans un saule centenaire et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses parents n'étaient au courant de rien. Ils s'étaient simplement demandés pourquoi leur fille paraissait si troublée. Cho avait expliqué l'histoire de Voldemort, son retour, l'immense mobilisation des Mangemorts, l'insécurité, la peur...Tout. Tout, sauf Cedric. C'était si difficile de faire semblant...De sembler enjouée chaque jour, comme si rien ne s'était passé...Comme si sa vie n'avait pas été démolie par la faute d'une simple formule...  
La famille Diggory, quant à elle, n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire son deuil...En effet, dès la mi juillet, les Mangemort s'étaient rendus chez eux. Les voisins avaient tout entendu et raconté à la Gazette du Sorcier, le lendemain, les yeux encore écarquillés d'horreur et le coeur toujours battant. Cho avait relu l'article des centaines de fois et le connaissait désormais par coeur...Surtout ce témoignage poignant, dramatique, désespérant:  
_Il y a d'abord eut quelques interpellations dans la rue...raconte Mrs Jones, qui vivait en face des Diggory, je somnolais et j'étais prête à m'endormir...Aussi, j'ai cru rêver...Puis j'ai perçu...Comment dire ? Un souffle froid, même depuis mon lit, je le sentais ! Une voix aiguë, à donner la chair de poule...Une voix de mort, de sang, de terreur et d'agonie...Le froid a pénétré mes entrailles...Je me suis levée pour fermer la fenêtre. Là, j'ai vu des hommes, cagoulés, tout de noir vêtus, qui s'affairaient devant la porte des Diggory...L'un a jeté l'Alohomora, permettant ainsi aux autres de pénétrer dans l'habitation. En retrait, une silhouette était appuyée contre un arbre, un peu plus grande que les autres... C'était elle qui dirigeait l'opération, donnait les ordres. C'était elle qui parlait de cette voix de mort....Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, je n'ai pas réalisé...J'ai entendu des bruits chez les Diggory...Mrs Diggory qui criait tandis que son mari tentait d'éloigner les Mangemorts...Puis il y a eut une lumière verte intense, et la voix de Mrs Diggory s'est éteinte. Là, lui a hurlé...Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait mais sa voix était pleine de souffrance et de haine...Puis, à nouveau cette lumière verte. Ensuite, le silence absolu...Une minute plus tard, le groupe d'hommes est ressorti de la maison et c'est éloigné. Mais l'un d'eux s'est arrêté au milieu de la rue, a pointé sa baguette magique vers la maison, tout en murmurant une formule...Et la marque des ténèbres est apparue. J'ai secoué mon mari, lui ai ordonné de se réveiller, et de m'emmener loin. Mais lui n'avait pas tout vu, n'avait pas tout entendu. Je lui ai désigné la marque des ténèbres du doigt, en hurlant. Il m'a serrée dans ses bras et m'a murmuré que tout était fini....Mais c'est faux et stupide, je le sais...Ca ne fait que commencer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour... S'il y a un Dieu, là-haut, quelque part dans le ciel, qui m'entend, je lui murmurerai, je lui supplierai de laisser les humains en paix...Nous avons suffisamment souffert il y a quinze ans de cela...Il ne faut pas que ça recommence.Plus jamais.  
_  
Chaque édition de la Gazette rapportait une nouvelle série d'horreurs. Cho se faisait livrer le journal par hibou postal, sa seule correspondance avec le monde sorcier dans sa famille moldue. Les élèves de Poudlard ne lui écrivaient pas, cette année, en proie à une gêne particulièrement tenace vis à vis de la jeune fille. Elle n'était plus Cho Chang, mais L'ancienne petite amie de la première victime de Son retour. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé exactement...Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, avec pour première victime d'une longue liste Cedric Diggory. Mais comment était-il mort ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Mystère...  
Pourtant Cho éprouvait ce besoin de savoir, de comprendre...Cela demeurait important pour qu'elle puisse enfin faire son deuil. La compassion lui faisait mal plus qu'elle ne l'aidait.  
Qui pourrait la secourir maintenant ? L'exorciser de ce fantôme... En boucle, elle revoyait Cedric lui murmurer pour la première fois Je t'aime Cho, en la fixant, plein de tendresse, de ses grands yeux gris... Comme dans un film en noir et blanc, elle se revoyait répondant Je t'aime aussi, Cedric Diggory... Ce baiser à n'en plus finir, ce sourire heureux et complice...  
Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi lui ?  
Cho soupira. Une seule solution s'offrait à elle. Elle sortit une plume et une feuille de parchemin du tiroir de son bureau, s'attabla et écrivit soigneusement:  
_Cher Harry...  
_Elle reposa la plume. Elle n'avait pas envie des formules habituelles de politesse qui ne se prêtaient guère à la situation. Il fallait en venir directement à l'essentiel...Que c'était difficile d'écrire une lettre ! Elle reprit:  
  
_Cher Harry,  
  
Ici Cho Chang. Voilà, comme tu l'imagines sûrement, cet été est affreusement difficile pour moi. Je souffre énormément et j'ai très besoin de Cedric.  
  
_Elle roula en boule le parchemin. Elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. En soupirant, elle prit une nouvelle feuille et écrivit:  
  
_Harry,  
  
Voilà, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me remettre du décès _(Sa gorge se serra) _de Cedric...C'est une période assez difficile et j'aurais besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement... Si jamais tu te sens près à m'expliquer, me raconter, réponds-moi. Sinon, sache que je respecte ta décision, j'imagine que toi aussi, tu traverses un moment éprouvant... Si tu ne veux pas reparler de tout ça, je comprends tout à fait....  
  
Porte-toi bien,  
  
Cho Chang  
  
_Elle soupira. La lettre était un rien trop solennelle. Mais tant pis.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Cassiopée, sa chouette, s'envolait dans le ciel rosissant du matin.  
Cho descendit à la cuisine et entreprit de se préparer un petit déjeuner copieux. Depuis la mort de Cedric, elle avait perdu une demi dizaine de kilos...Demeurant déjà trop frêle, la jeune fille devait absolument grossir à nouveau...Elle n'aimait pas jouer avec sa santé.  
Elle se dirigea vers la télévision, un bol rempli à rabord de céréales au chocolat dans les mains, et l'alluma.  
Tiens, tiens, murmura-t-elle, les informations...Tant mieux.  
Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son canapé, caressant distraitement son chat venu se pelotonner contre elle.  
Il semblerait qu'un groupe de serial killer quelque peu singulier soit en activité en ce moment. Partout dans le monde, les assassinats se multiplient... Et certaines caractéristiques pour le moins étranges en commun pour un bon nombre de meurtres sont à noter : Les médecins sont formels, aucune marque de strangulation, d'empoisonnement, aucun impact de balle, pas la moindre coupure, pas la moindre égratignure... De plus, la plupart du temps, il n'y a pas eu de violation de domicile, personne n'a forcé la porte ou la serrure...Bref, c'est là l'oeuvre d'habiles magiciens extrêmement dangereux...C'est en Grande-Bretagne que ces crimes sont les plus nombreux, tenez-vous sur vos gardes ! Cette nuit, à Birmingham, une jeune fille a sauvé toute sa famille de la mort...Sur place, notre envoyé spécial, Mike Bazers.  
  



	2. Elle était ma soeur

Chapitre 2.  
Elle était ma soeur.  


  
Sur place, notre envoyé spécial, Mike Bazers.  
-On s'en fiche, conclut Dudley en changeant de chaîne.  
Harry voulut protester mais se retint. De toute façon, il ne ferait pas réaliser aux Dursley l'importance de ce reportage...La moustache de l'oncle Vernon frémit.  
Remets, Dudley.  
-Mais euh, Papaaaaaa ! se mit à geindre Dudley.  
-Ca peut toujours être utile par les temps qui courent, remets moi ça, fiston.  
Dursley ronchonna un petit peu et remit les informations. Pétunia cessa d'espionner les voisins par la fenêtre et Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, aux écoutes.  
Cette nuit, ici même, dans la banlieue de Birmingham, deux hommes masqués ont tenté de mettre fin aux jours de la famille Granger. Mais leur fille de quinze ans, Hermione, veillait.  
-Hermione ! siffla Harry.  
Vernon se tourna vers lui, menaçant.  
Je veux dire...Euh...C'est étrange comme prénom ! tenta le jeune homme, maladroitement.  
Le regard suspicieux de Vernon repartit vers la télévision.  
Il y a des imbéciles partout pour donner des noms idiots à leurs enfants.  
Le journaliste de la télévision se tourna vers une Hermione fatiguée, lasse et amaigrie.  
Alors, Hermione, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.  
-J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs de vacances dans ma chambre...  
-Quelle heure était-il ?  
-Je ne sais pas...Environ deux heures du matin mais j'avais presque fini et je ne voulais pas aller au lit tant que je n'avais pas terminé...soudain, j'ai entendu deux voix masculines dans la maison. Je suis sortie de ma chambre, un balai en main.  
-Un balai ?  
-Oui, j'avais fait le ménage dans l'après midi...Donc, je suis sortie et je me suis retrouvée face à face avec un homme cagoulé de noir. Il n'a rien eu le temps de dire, je l'ai frappé le plus fort que j'ai pu et il s'est évanoui. J'ai couru vers la chambre de mes parents. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il y avait un autre homme. Il me tournait le dos, j'ai visé la tête et je lui ai assené un coup de balai. Lui aussi s'est écroulé. Le bruit que j'ai fait avait réveillé mes parents. J'ai demandé à mon père - qui est dentiste - de faire une piqûre de tranquillisants aux deux hommes. Ensuite, on les a ligotés comme on a pu, on a appelé la police et voilà. Mais ils ont succombé pendant l'interrogatoire. Sous l'emprise de drogues, certainement.  
-Et tu n'as pas peur en racontant cela à visage découvert à la télévision ?  
-Peur de quoi ?  
-D'une nouvelle attaque, que d'autres hommes reviennent...  
Hermione serra les dents et fit d'un air résolu:  
Qu'ils essaient...  
-C'était Mike Bazers en direct de Birmingham...  
Dudley changea de chaîne. Plusieurs fois pendant que son amie parlait, Harry avait détecté dans ses yeux une lueur étrange... Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait menti.  
Il s'aperçut soudain qu'ormis la télévision, tout était silencieux chez les Dursley. Vernon et Pétunia semblaient soucieux, contrairement à Dudley qui se régalait d'une bête série américaines et d'histoires de coeur simplistes.  
Harry se tourna vers son oncle et sa tante. Quelque chose passa dans leur regard. Ils étaient au courant. Les trois individus restèrent à se dévisager les uns les autres sans mot dire, gênés.  
Pétunia, toujours appuyée contre la fenêtre marmonna, pour rompre le silence:  
Vernon, viens voir, les voisins ont changé de télé...  
Vernon Dursley rejoignit sa femme à la fenêtre et fit mine de s'absorber dans la pauvre vie d'une platitude extrême de ses voisins.  
Tiens, ils n'auraient pas changé de canapé aussi ?  
-Tu plaisantes, Vernon ? C'est le canapé qu'on leur a offert à leur mariage ! Et puis, ils n'ont pas gagné au loto, non plus ! Pourtant, lui joue tous les jours... Ah, mais tu n'as pas la physionomie des objets, vraiment...  
-Ah oui, c'est juste... répondit Vernon d'un air absent.  
Harry avala son quartier de pomme, prit une grande inspiration et dit, bien fort:  
Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia, je crois que nous avons à parler.  
-Oui.  
Dudley en tomba de sa chaise.  
Mamaaaaaaan ! Je peux rester ? Dis, je reste hein ? Oui, je reste !  
-Non, mon Duddy, monte dans ta chambre.  
Dudley se mit à gêmir et fit semblant de pleurer. Pétunia soupira.  
Si tu montes dans ta chambre comme je te l'ai dit, tu auras des gauffres au sucre après.  
Dudley sourit largement et courut dans sa chambre. Vernon verrouilla la porte et soupira.  
Très bien. Explique-nous ce qu'il se passe.  
-Eh bien...Il y a quelques années, un puissant mage noir du nom de Voldemort semait la terreur dans le monde des sorciers...  
Harry, inquiet, s'interrompit en voyant le couple frissonnant aux mots et .  
Nous sommes au courant de cela, marmonna Vernon, cet homme-même qui a tué tes parents, c'est ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas si on peut le considérer en tant qu'homme mais...Toujours est-il que je l'avais réduit à néant.  
-Nous savons aussi cela. Le jour où nous avons été forcés de te recueillir, les gens qui t'ont déposé ici nous ont tout expliqué dans une lettre.  
-D'accord...Donc, chaque année scolaire, Voldemort est revenu sous diverses formes et je l'ai affronté. Mais cet été, il a recouvré son enveloppe charnelle.  
-Venons-en au fait, soupira Vernon, as-tu les moyens de nous protéger ?  
Harry resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé son oncle lui parler de magie d'une manière si franche.  
Je ne crois pas. Je pense écrire au directeur de mon école pour lui demander d'envoyer une protection ici. C'est très étonnant que Voldemort n'ait encore rien tenté.  
-Fais ce qu'il te semble bon de faire.  
Pétunia et Vernon se regardèrent, cherchant dans leurs yeux une réponse à une même question.  
Nous...Nous t'aiderons si nous le pouvons, murmura Vernon au prix d'un gros effort, nous avons plus besoin de toi que jamais...Nous avons tenté de renier ta magie, elle nous faisait peur...Mais nous devons aller au-delà de tout cela, maintenant que tu dois nous protéger.  
-Nous savons que cela sera extrêmement dur de repartir à zéro, mais essayons tout de même, continua Pétunia, lorsque les temps sont durs, il faut oublier les disputes stupides...Et puis...  
-Et puis ? interrogea Harry.  
-Et puis...Avant que Lily n'entre dans ton école, elle était ma soeur.  
Pétunia détourna le regard, visiblement gênée et émue. Vernon attira sa tête contre lui et ils restèrent tous deux comme cela. Harry sourit et fit maladroitement:  
Je vais écrire à mon directeur...  
Lorsque le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre, il ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer...Ca paraissait si...Irréel !  
Un magnifique hibou au plumage fauve l'attendait sur son lit. Il décrocha la lettre attachée à la patte du volatile, lui fit signe d'attendre et lut:  
  
_Cher Mr Potter,  
  
En raison des récents événements, Poudlard reste ouvert pendant ces vacances. Ne vous rendez pas sur le Chemin de Traverse pour vos fournitures. Par mesure de sécurité, elles vous seront distribuées à Poudlard.  
De plus, l'usage de la magie vous est autorisé en cas de force majeure. Tout abus sera sanctionné par un renvoi de Poudlard.  
D'autre part, il n'y aura pas de week-end à Pré-Au-Lard cette année.  
  
Sincèrement,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe.  
  
_Harry soupira. En effet, Voldemort était bel et bien revenu...


	3. Je ne me sens pas assez puissant pour le

Chapitre 3.  
Je ne me sens pas assez puissant pour les protéger.  
  


Harry prit sa plume et écrivit sur une feuille de parchemin:  
  
_Chers Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall,  
  
J'ai un peu parlé avec mes moldus de Voldemort...Je ne me sens pas assez puissant pour les protéger. Que dois-je faire ?  
  
Mes respects,  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
P.S: Un séjour chez Ron Weasley serait-il envisageable ou trop dangereux cet été ?  
P.P.S: Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sirius et Hagrid ?  
  
_Il attacha sa lettre à la patte du hibou sans même prendre le temps de la relire. Le volatile s'envola pour laisser place à un autre oiseau, au plumage cendré. Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond en parcourant ces quelques lignes... Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux...  
Cho lui écrivait...Cho, la jolie Serdaigle pour laquelle son amour ne cessait de grandir, Cho, l'ancienne petite amie de Cedric Diggory, Cho, l'innaccessible...  
Et voilà qu'elle voulait savoir...Que répondre ? Oui, bien entendu, parler de cet instant terrible lui serait douloureux et très éprouvant...Mais après tout, elle avait le droit de connaître les circonstances de l'événement, de savoir qu'il n'avait eu le temps ni de souffrir, ni de se défendre...Et Harry avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.  
  
_Chère Cho,  
  
Je comprends que tu éprouves le besoin d'entendre toute l'histoire...Ce sera difficile, et pour toi, et pour moi, mais je pense que c'est le mieux à faire...Que préfères-tu ? Ecrit, téléphone ou autre ? J'attends ta réponse.  
  
Je pense à toi et...Te soutiens de tout coeur.  
  
Harry P.  
  
_Harry regarda le hibou disparaître au loin tout en réfléchissant. Ce ne serait pas simple... Oh, si seulement il avait pu parler à ses parents à cet instant, rien qu'un tout petit peu, quelques minutes...Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour cela... Il avait besoin de savoir, lui aussi... Maintenant que Voldemort était revenu, que tout recommençait comme avant...Il aurait eu besoin de parler à ses parents. Il sortit une nouvelle feuille de parchemin et écrivit:  
  
_Chers Sirius et professeur Lupin,  
  
J'espère que vous êtes en sécurité... Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'ai très peur pour vous... J'éprouve actuellement un sentiment très étrange, un besoin de parents... Pourtant, mes rapports avec les Dursley sont meilleurs que jamais...Nous avons eu une petite discussion à propos de Voldemort et ses acolytes. J'ai promis de faire ce que je peux pour les protéger. J'ai écrit à Dumbledore et McGonagall pour qu'ils m'expliquent ce que je peux faire. Mais j'aurais besoin de parler à des personnes qui ont connu mes parents mieux que personne, qui ont partagé beaucoup de choses avec eux...Qui les ai aimés.   
Je vous écris donc pour que vous me parliez de mes parents...Ca peut paraître stupide mais chaque jour j'ai plus besoin d'eux, d'en apprendre sur ce qu'ils étaient...  
Voilà, donnez-moi de vos nouvelles très vite...  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Harry P.  
  
_Et Hedwige s'envola à son tour par la fenêtre. La sonnerie du téléphone qui retentit en bas des escaliers fit sursauter Harry avant qu'il ne se replonge dans son ennui teinté d'angoisse, état qui lui était devenu familier depuis quelque temps.   
C'est pour toi ! hurla Pétunia Durlsey de l'étage inférieur.  
Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il apparut en haut des escaliers, l'air étonné, et interrogea :  
Pour...Moi ?  
-Dépêche-toi, allez !  
Harry sauta même les cinq dernières marches...Il se rua sur le téléphone.  
Allo ?  
-Harry ?  
-Hermione !  
La voix d'Hermione était fatiguée et soucieuse. Elle commença par lui demander des nouvelles de sa cicatrice. Harry eut un faible sourire et répondit d'une voix amère:  
C'est drôle ces conversations...La première chose dont tu me parles, c'est ma cicatrice...Enfin.... Disons que j'ai mal en permanence, mais c'est à peu près supportable...Et il fallait que je m'y prépare. Il est revenu, Hermione, Voldemort est revenu...  
-Tu parviens encore à prononcer son nom ? Oh, Harry, j'ai si peur...  
-Moi aussi, j'ai peur, Hermione...C'est vraiment difficile comme période...Pour la première fois, son nom me fait frissonner, moi aussi...Je t'ai vue à la télévision tout à l'heure.  
-Je m'en doutais...  
-Tu as menti, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Sur quoi ?  
-Presque tout...Cette histoire d'assommage à dormir debout...  
-Il fallait bien inventer quelque chose ! N'oublie pas les précautions anti moldues...  
-Que s'est-il réellement passé ?  
-J'ai...Je l'ai fait Harry.  
Harry dut s'asseoir. Impossible. Il avait mal entendu. Ou mal compris. Impossible. Strictement impossible. Pas Hermione. Jamais. Impossible.  
Tu as fait quoi, Hermione ?  
-Arrête de faire celui qui ne comprend pas ! J'ai jeté l'Avada Kedavra....Et à deux reprises.  
-Mais pourquoi ?? Tu aurais pu... Les stupéfixer, les pétrifier, les immobiliser, les endormir ! Je ne sais pas, moi, mais autre chose !  
-C'est pour ça que j'appelle, je dois te prévenir...  
-Arrête. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?  
-C'est toi même qui me l'a donné, il y a quelques années... Tu ne te souviens pas ? Enfin, peu importe. Ce n'est qu'un détail. Je dois te prévenir, Harry...Je leur ai jeté tous les sorts capables de les mettre hors d'état de nuire quelque temps...Aucun n'a fonctionné ! Les sorts ricochaient et à leur regard, j'ai vu qu'ils voulaient me tuer... Alors.... Je l'ai fait. Mes parents m'ont retrouvée en train de sangloter, à deux heures du matin, en chemise de nuit, à côté de deux cadavres...J'ai voulu leur expliquer, mais je pleurais trop. Le ministère de la Magie est arrivé peu après... Cornelius Fudge en personne. C'est lui qui m'a dit ce que je devais raconter aux moldus...Je n'ai fait qu'obéir.  
-Tu n'as pas peur ?  
-Comme je l'ai dit aux journalistes, je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer...  
-Mais...Hermione ! Tu te rends compte de ce que cela représente ?  
-Oui. C'est affreux. Mais je ne les laisserai jamais faire de mal aux gens que j'aime, Harry...Que ce soit à mes parents, ma famille, Ron, n'importe qui...Et surtout toi.  
-On se protégera mutuellement alors...Je te le promets.  
-Merci, Harry, merci pour tout, répondit Hermione d'une voix pleine de sourires, et les Dursley, ils réagissent comment ?  
-Ils m'ont demandé de les protéger...Mais, comme je l'ai écrit à Dumbledore, je ne m'en sens pas capable... Je lui ai demandé de me dire ce que je peux faire.  
-Tu as fais pour le mieux, Harry. Fais attention à toi...  
-Fais attention à toi aussi, Hermione, je ne veux pas te perdre, je tiens énormément à toi...  
-J'y songerai... Au revoir, à bientôt, j'espère.  
-Ciao Hermione...  
Et il raccrocha, un étrange pincement au coeur. Harry Potter venait de prendre conscience qu'à n'importe quel moment, il pouvait perdre ces meilleurs amis, ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. A n'importe quel instant, sa vie pouvait basculer, tout le monde pouvait l'abandonner... La mort était proche, et rodait toujours plus près de lui...  
Voldemort n'abandonnerait pas. L'un d'eux deux était de trop. L'un devait mourir.


	4. Chacun a son passé

Chapitre 4.  
Chacun a son passé...  


  
Mrs Weasley ouvrit la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. Ron se tourna vers elle, anxieux :  
Alors, maman ?  
La pauvre femme baissa la tête. Une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle murmura :  
Regarde, Ron, vois par toi-même.  
Les yeux du jeune homme parcoururent l'article et butèrent sur un nom avant de reprendre la phrase entière, l'air grave.  
Les Patil, souffla-t-il, cette nuit... Ils étaient aurors, non ?  
Sa mère hocha la tête et expliqua d'une voix enrouée :  
Nous avions étudié à Poudlard, ensemble... Nous étions très proches... Ils ont été très présents dans la maison aux premiers mois de ta vie... Ils ne vivaient pas très loin d'ici. Tous les jours, ils venaient prendre le thé, avec leurs jolies jumelles, Parvati et Padma... Nous vous laissions jouer, elles et toi...Et à chaque fois, tu revenais en pleurs parce qu'elles avaient transformé tes jouets en limaces...C'était toujours pareil, on riait et on était bien, on était tranquille... On oubliait Tu-Sais-Qui pendant quelques heures...   
-Maman... murmura Ron, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Puis ils ont déménagé, ont suivi des cours intensifs de formation d'aurors... Irina, la maman, m'a expliqué qu'ils voulaient pouvoir défendre leur famille contre les Mangemorts... Je n'ai pas su les retenir, mais j'ai senti immédiatement que ce ne serait qu'une défense éphémère... Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres en veut à une famille, il parviendra toujours à l'exterminer.  
Ron ne répondit rien, aux bords des larmes, comme à chaque nouvelle tragique qu'apportait la Gazette. Il continua à lire. Son regard s'illumina soudain.  
Maman, lis ça !  
Mrs Weasley obéit et son regard s'éclaira à son tour.  
Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Ginny, avachie dans un fauteuil au fond de la pièce, en train de ruminer de très sombres pensées.  
-Hermione s'est fait attaquer par deux Mangemorts cette nuit et a réussi à se défendre toute seule...  
-Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune fille, Mais...Comment ?  
-Laisse moi continuer à lire...Ce doit être écrit... Oh ! Mon Dieu... L'Avada Kedavra...  
Ron et Ginny pâlirent.  
Tu as mal lu, m'man, assura cette dernière, ce n'est pas possible...Pas Hermione, jamais...Elle risquerait un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban !  
-Non, non, j'ai bien lu...Viens voir si tu ne me crois pas...  
-Mais...Et Azkaban ?  
-Ma chérie, tu ne le savais peut-être pas, mais, en cas de légitime défense, tu as le droit de te servir d'un sortilège impardonnable... Simplement, c'est quelque chose qui reste en toi pour toujours...Tu le portes comme une blessure, et, à chaque instant de ta vie, tu y penses...Une voix dans ta tête te le répète J'ai jeté un sortilège impardonnable, j'ai jeté un sortilège impardonnable...Ca te poursuit toujours, toujours jusqu'à ta mort.  
-Comment tu sais ça ? interrogea Ron.  
-Chacun a son passé, Ron...  
Molly Weasley ne put terminer sa phrase. Ginny avait poussé un cri perçant et pointé du doigt la vieille horloge de la famille. Ron et sa mère mirent quelques secondes à réaliser.  
La plus grande aiguille s'était déplacée jusque là où sur un cadran moldu, on aurait pu lire le chiffre 12.  
Papa... murmura Ginny, toute blanche, sans oser y croire.  
-Danger de mort, lut Ron lentement.  
-Maman, il faut y aller ! s'écria Ginny.  
-Oh mon Dieu, Arthur... Mais comment veux-tu qu'on y aille ? Aucun de nous n'a le permis de transplaner, si ce n'est Percy, qui se trouve avec ton père...  
Ron désigna l'horloge d'un signe de tête. L'aiguille de Percy avait elle aussi bougé pour rejoindre celle de son père. Molly Weasley poussa un cri.  
Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier et les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, suivis de près par Charlie et Bill Weasley, entrèrent dans la pièce.  
Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Bill.  
-L'horloge...fit Ron, très bas.  
Comme un seul homme, les quatre frères tournèrent la tête vers l'horloge et eurent un mouvement de recul.  
Et aucun moyen d'agir ! s'écria Mrs Weasley, désespérée, aucun !  
Fred et Georges se regardèrent.  
Suivez nous tous...  
-Fred, Georges ! Restez ici !  
-Maman, SUIS NOUS !  
En moins de trois minutes, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Fred et Georges Weasley étaient montés dans une ferrari rouge, leur baguette en poche.  
Attachez vos ceintures, conseillèrent les jumeaux avant que la voiture ne s'envole avec ses sept passagers à bord, entassés les uns sur les autres.  
Mrs Weasley ne cessait de les encourager à accélérer.  
Enfin, après dix minutes de voyage à une vitesse peu raisonnable, la famille Weasley atterrit devant le grand bâtiment du Ministère de la Magie. Tout semblait en ordre.  
Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, déclara simplement Molly avant de se ruer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ron lui emboîta le pas.  
Il aurait aimé venir là en d'autres circonstances, pouvoir s'attarder à admirer les grandes colonnes de marbres qui soutenaient le monument, caresser de la main les bas reliefs des murs. Cet endroit inspirait la beauté, la grâce et la puissance.   
Une sorcière assise à un bureau les interpella alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans le Ministère proprement dit par une grande porte à double battants d'or en forme d'hippogriffes.  
C'est pour quoi ?  
-Oh, nous n'avons pas le temps, laissez-nous passer !  
-On ne passe pas sans m'expliquer pourquoi.  
-Il faut ABSOLUMENT que nous voyions Arthur et Perceval Weasley !  
Mrs Weasley ne prononçait jamais le véritable prénom de son fils. Lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'est que quelque chose de grave se passait...  
Vous avez rendez-vous ?  
-Laissez-moi entrer, c'est URGENT !  
-On n'entre pas sans rendez-vous... Revenez plus tard. Le Ministère est débordé en ce moment.  
Molly Weasley agita un laisser-passer trouvé dans l'une des poches de sa robe devant le nez de la secrétaire.  
Je suis la femme d'Arthur Weasley et la mère de Perceval ! Laissez moi entrer immédiatement, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !  
La sorcière bredouilla quelques excuses et ouvrit la porte précipitemment.  
Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop tard... songea Ron avec inquiétude.  
Mrs Weasley courut à toute vitesse à travers le grand hall. Elle se dirigea vers la porte où il était inscrit en lettres d'or Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.  
Bill, Charlie, Fred et Ginny, allez voir au Département du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu pour votre père. Je me charge de Percy... Ron et Georges, vous venez avec moi.  
Et chaque groupe, prenant une direction différente, se mit à courir dans un véritable dédale de couloirs. Enfin, Ginny repéra la porte portant l'inscription Arthur Weasley.  
C'est ici ! s'écria-t-elle à l'attention de ses frères déjà à quarante mètres d'elle, j'ouvre !  
-Non ! s'écria Charlie qui était habitué au danger au sein de sa profession, laisse-moi faire, c'est peut-être dangereux !  
Mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut à le faire.  
Une tête apparut dans l'entrebâillement et interrogea :  
Alors, jeunes gens, pourquoi tout ce remue-ménages ? On travaille, ici...  
Bill, Charlie, Fred et Ginny restèrent tous les quatre bouche-bée.  
  



	5. On va avoir une petite discussion avec l

Chapitre 5.  
On va avoir une petite discussion avec l'horloge !  
  


PAPA ! s'écria Ginny.  
-Euh...Oui...Qu'y a-t-il Ginny ?  
-Pousse-toi, Ginny, ordonna Bill, c'est peut-être un imposteur...  
-Bill ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que se passe-t-il, tu peux m'expliquer ?  
L'interpellé ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'examiner longuement l'homme debout devant lui avec suspicion et interrogea :  
Tu as mangé quoi ce matin ?  
-Euh...Des toasts, pourquoi ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur ces toasts ?  
-De la confiture de lait d'hippogriffe, je crois.  
-Que manges-tu habituellement au petit-déjeuner ?  
-Des pancakes...Mais...  
-Que mets-tu sur tes pancakes ?  
-Du...Sirop d'Erable, fourni par un ami de Montréal...  
-Ca ne prouve rien ! fit Fred, agacé, papa, qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton garage ?  
-Ah non ! Pas ça, tout sauf ça ! Votre mère me tuerait...  
-Que caches-tu dans ton garage ? répéta Fred.  
-Une voiture...  
-Une voiture comment ?  
-Volante...  
-Donne-moi des précisions !  
-Euh...C'est une ferrari rouge que j'ai remise en état pour remplacer la Ford Anglia turquoise qui se balade quelque part dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard.  
Les quatre frères et soeurs se dévisagèrent.  
C'est lui, murmura Fred dans un sourire.  
-Papa papa papa ! s'écria Ginny en se jetant à son cou.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? interrogea Mr Weasley pour la Xième fois.  
Mais une voix en provenance du couloir empêcha les enfants de répondre quoi que ce soit.  
IMPOSTEUR, RENDEZ-MOI MON FILS ! QU'EN AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? REPONDEZ-MOI ! REPONDEZ, JE VOUS DIS !  
Charlie ouvrit la porte :  
Entre, maman.  
-ALORS VOUS AUSSI VOUS AVEZ TROUVE UN IMPOSTEUR ?? ON VA LES FAIRE PARLER, HEIN ? ragea-t-elle, MESSIEURS, JE VOUS PREVIENS, ET JE NE VOUS LE DIRAI QU'UNE SEULE FOIS, MON FILS CHARLIE ETUDIE LES DRAGONS ET LES FAIT SE PLIER A SA VOLONTE !  
-Maman, soupira Percy, on sait qui est Charlie, merci ! Et en plus, ce que tu dis est faux, il ne les plie pas à sa volonté. Ses nombreuses brûlures le prouvent...  
-QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT DE MON FILS PERCEVAL ? JE NE LE DIRAI QU'UNE SEULE FOIS ! BILL, LUI, EST ASSEZ COSTAUD POUR VOUS FAIRE PARLER !  
-On se calme, maman, fit le concerné, je ne frapperai personne...Surtout pas mon frère et mon père...  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, toi ?  
-L'horloge a des ratées, maman, c'est tout. C'est bien papa, on s'en est assurés. Tiens, demamnde à Wistily où se trouve la plus récente brûlure de dragon de Charlie...  
-Dans le dos ! s'égosilla Percy, dans le dos, vous pouvez vérifier ! Laissez-moi terminer mon travail, maintenant ! Le Ministère a besoin de moi !  
-Restez là, ordonna Molly Weasley, vous ne connaissez pas la présemption de culpabilité ? Tant que vous n'avez pas été déclaré innocent, vous êtes coupable.  
-C'est pas le contraire ? interrogea Ron.  
-C'est moi qui décide ! Charlie, enlève ton tee-shirt.  
Charlie s'éxecuta en râlant et dévoila une immense brûlure argentée à sa mère qui le gifla.  
JE T'AVAIS DIT DE FAIRE ATTENTION !  
-Ca va, m'man, c'était un accident...On se calme, maintenant, et on laisse Wistily et papa travailler.  
-C'est ça ! On va avoir une petite discussion avec l'horloge ! rugit Mrs Weasley sous les regards stupéfaits de sa famille.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Cornelius Fudge était apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'interrogeait visiblement sur la cause de tout ce remue ménage. Son regard se posa successivement sur Ginny, dans les bras de son père, Percy, en train de bouder dans son coin, Charlie, torse nu et la joue en feu, et Molly, les bras croisés et l'air farouche.  
Bonjour euh...Monsieur le Ministre ! fit Ron maladroitement.  
-C'est ça, bien le bonjour messieurs dames...Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! Plutôt que de faire visiter le Ministère à votre petite famille, Mr Weasley, occupez-vous plutôt de rechercher les propriétaires de la ferrari volante qui a atterri devant.  
  
J'EN AI ASSEZ ! s'écria Mrs Weasley en rentrant chez elle, ASSEZ DE CETTE FICHUE HORLOGE QUI NOUS FICHE DES PEURS BLEUES ! CETTE FICHUE HORLOGE QUI DERAILLE COMPLETEMENT !  
En effet, son aiguille à elle l'indiquait désormais En train de faire des courses au village.  
Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans le vieux meuble et entendit un très faible Aïe !  
Stupéfaite, Mrs Weasley dévisagea ses enfants un à un. Bill savança d'un pas décidé et ouvrit l'horloge.  
Un elfe de maison, particulièrement laid et sale, en sortit. Ce qui frappa d'abord Ron, ce fut sa longue barbe blanche, puis, l'absence de taie d'oreiller en guise de costume.  
Chtily ne voulait pas déranger ! murmura l'elfe.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Ron.  
-Chtily, elfe de maison, pour vous servir, Ronald Weasley ! Je suis au service de votre famille, dans cette horloge, depuis ma naissance.  
-ALORS C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS TOUT CA ! s'écria Mrs Weasley.  
-Pardon, Molly Weasley, excusez Chtily, Chtily désolé ! Chtily vieux maintenant, Chtily fatigué, alors Chtily fait beaucoup d'erreurs...  
-JE VOIS CA, OUI ! rugit-elle.  
-Méchant, Chtily, méchant !  
La maîtresse de maison s'apprêtait à le réprimander encore un peu mais Ron la retint et lui mit quelque chose dans la main.  
Ron ! Tu es dégoûtant ! Tes affaires sales, tu te les gardes !  
-Maman, donne lui cette chaussette, murmura le concerné.  
-QUOI ?  
-Tu ne vois pas ? Il est vieux, il est fatigué et a travaillé pour nous suffisamment longtemps... Rends lui sa liberté.  
Molly soupira et obéit. Le visage de l'elfe se tordit en une affreuse grimace.  
Non, Molly Weasley ! Chtily a été méchant, très méchant, Chtily sait ! Chtily se punira comme il convient ! Mais s'il vous plaît, Molly Weasley, ne renvoyez pas Chtily ! Chtily aime cette maison, Chtily aime la famille Weasley ! Chtily se punira, c'est promis !  
Mrs Weasley eut un sourire attendri.  
Très bien, on vous garde. Sortez de cette horloge. Vous vous occuperez désormais de la maison.  
C'en était trop pour l'elfe. Il éclata en sanglots tout en se prosternant devant elle.  
Et vous aurez beaucoup de travail, c'est garanti...  



	6. Nous avons à être plus tolérants les uns

Chapitre 6.  
Nous avons à être plus tolérants les uns envers les autres.  
  


Bonsoir, madame, est-ce que Hermione est là s'il vous plaît ?  
-Oh ! Mr Fudge, entrez, entrez !  
Laura Granger s'écarta pour laisser entrer le sorcier. Sa fille lui avait expliqué que cet homme, en apparence comme les autres, n'était autre que le Ministre Britannique de la Magie. Elle lui sourit poliment, et de toutes ses dents très blanches.   
Cornelius Fudge marmonna quelques remerciements et pénétra dans la coquette maison des Granger.  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il vit Hermione, allongée sur un canapé de cuir clair, en train de lire tranquillement un énorme grimoire. Elle le referma immédiatement en apercevant le sorcier et se redressa d'un bond.  
Bonsoir, Monsieur le Ministre !  
-Bonsoir, Hermione.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette heure-ci ?  
-Quelque chose me tracassait...  
-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, répondit la jeune fille.  
-Merci... Je me demandais donc... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Comment lui avez-vous échappé ? C'est tellement étonnant...  
-Il n'était pas là... Vous n'avez donc pas lu la Gazette ?  
-Non... Je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour la lecture, voyez vous...  
Hermione eut une expression indignée.  
La lecture est quelque chose d'extrêmement important et ce journal est une mine d'informations !  
-Il y a quelques temps, il vous a pourtant apporté bien des ennuis...  
La jeune fille se mit à rire.  
Oh, Mr Fudge, ce temps est révolu depuis bien longtemps !  
-Il est vrai que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de nouvelles de Mrs Skeeter...C'en est étonnant.  
-VOUS n'en avez plus... De mon côté, j'en ai tous les jours... Accordez moi une minute...  
Le ministre, visiblement étonné, hocha la tête pendant qu'Hermione partait chercher quelque chose.  
Lorsqu'elle revint, il leva un sourcil.  
Et... ? interrogea-t-il.  
-Ce bocal, Mr Fudge, contient un scarabé !  
Mr Fudge fit mine de s'intéresser à l'insecte.  
Superbe specimen, murmura-t-il.  
-Ahaha ! Je vois que vous avez de l'humour... Ce superbe specimen, Mr Fudge, n'est autre que Rita Skeeter, séduisante blonde de trente cinq ans dont la plume acérée a parfait bien des réputations... Une animagus !  
-HEIN ? s'écria-t-il,oubliant toute décence, incroyable...   
La jeune fille eut un sourire devant l'expression ahurie de l'homme.  
C'est fou le nombre d'animagi non déclarés que l'on découvre en ce moment, marmonna-t-il.  
-Comment ça ? interrogea Hermione, soudain inquiète.  
-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Vous me conseilliez il y a quelques minutes de lire plus souvent... On a retrouvé Peter Queudver il y a quelques temps ! Et dans le commissariat, il a essayé de se METAMORPHOSER en rat !  
Elle fint l'étonnement.  
Stupéfiant !  
-Je ne vous le fais pas dire... On recherche actuellement Sirius Black, vous comprenez, tout son procès est à refaire ! Vous imaginez... il est possible qu'il ait passé une douzaine d'années en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ! Ca a été un coup dur pour nombre d'entre nous... Nous n'y croyions pas, les fautes professionnelles, ça fait mal... Surtout que le Ministère est en pleine décadence en ce moment... Ce matin, j'ai encore retrouvé toute la famille Weasley réunie dans le bureau du père...  
Hermione sourit.  
Il y a des choses étranges qui se passent en ce moment, c'est sûr... Mais je crois que nous avons à être plus tolérants les uns envers les autres, il peut au moins nous rester ça en ces temps noirs...  
-Vous avez sans doute raison... Mais le Ministère ne doit pas se transformer en centre de tourisme. Bon, sur ce, il se fait tard, j'ai installé des aurors dans tout le quartier, vous ne craignez rien mais faites quand même attention à vous... Bonsoir, Hermione.  
-Le bonsoir à Mrs Fudge !  
Mr Fudge prit la direction de la porte et se retourna au dernier moment pour murmurer, le regard soudain lointain :  
Si seulement...  
  
  
_Cher Harry,  
  
Je te remercie de tout coeur... C'est très probable que ça te fasse encore plus de mal qu'à moi. C'est pour ça que ça me touche tellement... Je te propose de venir passer la semaine prochaine chez moi, si tes moldus sont d'accord... Réponds-moi vite. Si c'est ok, mes parents viendront te chercher en voiture dimanche.  
  
Bonne nuit,  
  
Cho.  
  
_Harry sourit. S'il réussissait à mettre les Dursley en sécurité, il pourrait avoir sa récompense. Et il irait chez Cho. Mais pour l'instant, il était temps de dormir.  
A peine avait-il commencé à somnoler qu'un hibou pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte. En maugréant, il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et se mit à lire la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir:  
  
_Harry,  
  
Nous avons déjà pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour tes moldus, et ce depuis ta naissance. La meilleure Auror de Grande Bretagne habite juste à côté de chez toi.... La personne que tu soupçonnerais le moins... Arabella Figgs ! Elle veille sur vous nuit et jour...(Elle est légèrement insomniaque)  
Nous avons eu quelques nouvelles de ton parrain... Il va bien, il rassemble actuellement, avec l'aide de Mr Lupin, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est possible que tu ne saches pas ce que c'est, aussi je vais te l'expliquer brièvement.  
L'Ordre du Phénix fut fondé par Godric Gryffondor en même temps que Poudlard. Il comptait les sept plus grands sorciers du monde entier. Son travail était de lutter contre la magie noire sous toutes ses formes. Voici la liste des membres actuels de l'Ordre du Phénix :  
-Ambrius Rossano. (Italie)  
-Jehan Gauthier. (France)  
-Cassiope Torns. (Etats-Unis)  
-Hayao Kitano. (Japon)  
-Yan Meyers. (Australie)  
-Luo K'in. (Chine)  
-Albus Dumbledore. (Angleterre)  
Nous avons récemment éprouvé le besoin de séparer en deux groupes l'ordre. Le groupe des et celui des . Le premier est l'Ordre initial, composé de sept . Le second est composé d'une centaine d'Aurors parmi les mieux entraînés du monde, qui agissent directement sur le terrain, applicant les décisions des . Ton parrain et le professeur Lupin en ont déjà rassemblé une cinquantaine, et ils cherchent les autres.  
Quant à Hagrid, il est actuellement en misson pour le Ministère, avec Mme Maxime, dans les montagnes, à la recherche des géants, afin de les ramener de notre côté avant que Tu-Sais-Qui ne s'en charge... Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis une semaine mais la correspondance se fait difficile dans ces montagnes...  
Tu m'as également demandé si tu pouvais passer quelque temps chez la famille Weasley... Je n'y vois pas d'objections, il y a des Aurors là-bas... Mais Cho Chang m'a déjà écrit pour me demander la permission de t'inviter ! C'est amusant que tout le monde me demande les permissions, à moi, comme si j'étais ton père... C'est certes impossible mais...  
  
Affectueusement,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
_Harry sourit et rit légèrement. Albus Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne tarderait pas à deviner quoi... Il s'étira en bâillant et retomba sur son oreiller, déjà endormi.


	7. Ce soir, derrière le Grand Saule

Chapitre 7.  
Ce soir, derrière le Grand Saule...  
  


Je prends les cachots !  
-Ca, on s'en serait doutés, Salazar...  
-Helga ! On essaie de se concentrer, silence !  
La petite femme replète adopta une moue boudeuse.  
Se concentrer sur quoi, Rowena, on peut savoir ?  
-Sur les plans du châteaux. Tu ferais bien de t'y mettre.  
La dénommée Helga eut un sourire ravi et s'écria, en bougeant les bras en tous sens :  
Impeccable ! J'arrive, je veux plein de bâtiments dans les parcs ! De grandes serres, immenses, très lumineuses, superbes, accueillantes !  
-Tu auras tout cela, Helga, ne t'inquiète pas. Et Salazar aura ses cachots, comme il le demande, fit une voix à la fois douce et tendre derrière eux.  
Rowena Serdaigle se retourna et sourit très largement:  
Godric ! Bonjour...  
-Bonjour, Rowena, content de voir que tu as pris l'initiative de commencer les plans. Je peux voir ?  
La jeune femme rougit légèrement et hocha la tête. Godric Gryffondor s'approcha et se pencha sur l'immense parchemin.  
Superbe ! Rowena, tu m'impressionnes réellement ! Sublime...  
Il se tourna vers elle, le regard pétillant et répéta . Puis il détourna la tête vers le sol avant de se replonger dans l'étude du document, un peu rouge.  
Godric Gryffondor était un bel homme, jeune, fort, aux belles boucles dorées et au sourire très blanc. Si son apparence physique avait de quoi séduire, elle n'était rien comparée à la pureté et à la beauté de son esprit.  
Salazar et Helga m'ont beaucoup aidée, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, Godric, je t'assure...  
Le beau regard azur de Rowena Serdaigle se mit à fixer ses pieds nus dans l'herbe encore humide de rosée. D'un gracieux mouvement de la main, elle repoussa ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière. Elle que Salazar avait longtemps considérée comme passive et inutile demeurait au contraire une jeune femme passionnée, aux élans nobles et à la force insoupsonnables. Elle n'avait cure de l'avis des autres à son sujet mais ne jugeait jamais quelqu'un avant de le connaître réellement.  
Salazar Serpentard, lui, était un homme profondément méchant et puissant. Grand, pâle, maigre et ténébreux, il parlait peu. Et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était pour faire mal. Pour blesser, pour railler, pour se moquer.Une longue et fine barbe, du même noir que ses cheveux, descendait jusqu'à son ventre. Ses deux petits yeux noirs perçants, enfoncés dans leur orbite, étaient sans cesse en mouvement et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient sur vous, ils, donnaient l'impression de voir jusqu'au tréfond de votre âme.  
Donc, reprit Godric, résumons, les cachots pour Salazar, le parc pour Helga... D'ailleurs, Helga, nous te réserverons des salles dans le château...Pour l'hiver.  
-Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table, je ne veux pas ! Laissez-moi seulement le parc ! J'aime la nature !  
-D'accord, d'accord, répondit Godric dans un sourire.  
Helga Poufsouffle, petite bonne femme rondouillette, brune aux yeux miel, tantôt souriante, tantôt bouillonante, donnait souvent l'impression de ne pas être si redoutable que cela... Et pourtant, s'il arrivât parfois qu'elle se mît en colère, les circonstances en furent dramatiques. La jeune femme détestait que l'on se moque d'elle et quiconque s'y risquait passait un très mauvais moment. Et quand l'affront était plus grave, elle n'hésitait jamais à faire usage de sa baguette. Au départ, la magie, bien qu'elle la portât dans son sang, lui avait semblée innaccessible... Seul le travail intensif lui avait permis de faire partie de l'élite de la sorcellerie.  
Je disais donc, le parc pour Helga... Et toi, Rowena, que souhaites-tu ?  
-Les tours ! murmura-t-elle dans un sourire, je veux être en hauteur.  
-Très bien. Moi je prendrai ce qu'il restera. Helga, rit Godric, je te le demande une dernière fois, ne souhaites-tu pas un peu de place à l'intérieur pour tes élèves ?  
-Non, non et non ! fulmina celle-ci, Godric, j'ai dit non !  
Et elle s'en alla en tapant des pieds.  
Le jeune homme se pencha vers le plan, à côté de Rowena, dessina un rectangle à l'ouest du château et chuchota :  
Ca, c'est pour Helga...  
Il s'apprêta à dire autre chose mais Salazar s'approcha et le bouscula, volontairement provoquant.  
Godric Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, ne releva pas et glissa simplement à l'oreille de Rowena :  
Ce soir, derrière le Grand Saule.  
  


***  


  
Salazar Serpentard murmura une formule et dans l'immense chaudron devant lui apparut un feu. Il y jeta deux misérables statuettes d'argile et une odeur de cheveux brûlés se répandit dans l'air.  


  
***  


  
Bien ! Je crois que nous avons terminé nos plans pour aujourd'hui. Helga, s'il te plaît, charge toi de l'Ouest, Rowena, de l'Est, Salazar du Nord, et je m'occuperai du Sud...  
  


***  


Alors, voyons voir... Arthélie Dumbledore..._  
  
Collège Poudlard,   
Ecole de magie et de sorcellerie.  
Salazar Serpentard.  
Rowena Serdaigle.  
Helga Poufsouffle.  
Godric Gryffondor.  
  
Chère Miss Dumbledore,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été accepté à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Veuillez trouver ci-joint la liste des fournitures requises.  
La rentrée est fixée au premier septembre, à 11 heures précises à l'église de Westminster, à Londres.   
  
Sincèrement,  
  
Godric Gryffondor,  
Directeur adjoint.  
  
_

***  
  


Rowena regarda autour d'elle. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle s'assit contre le tronc argenté de l'arbre, ferma les yeux, et attendit.  
Une main se posa sur son épaule. Sursaut.  
Godric !  
-A qui t'attendais-tu ?  
Elle détourna le regard.  
  
Godric lui mit les mains sur les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder.  
Dis-moi ce qu'il y a...Rowena, s'il te plaît.  
Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête.  
Rien, Godric...Il n'y a rien.  
-Ecoute, je...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rowena l'avait attiré contre elle et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, passionnément.


	8. Des mirages plein les yeux

Chapitre 8.  
Des mirages plein les yeux...  


  
Bonjour...  
-Bonjour.  
-Dudley n'est pas là ?  
-Il dort encore.  
-Ah...  
Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Harry but son café à petites gorgées avant de murmurer :  
Le directeur de mon école m'a répondu.  
-Qu'a-t-il dit ?? interrogea immédiatement Pétunia, sans pouvoir dissimuler son impatience.  
-Eh bien, vous ne risquez rien... Sauf si Dudley s'amuse à encore renverser Mrs Figgs à vélo.  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Mrs Figgs est une auror...  
Vernon fronça les sourcils.  
Parle normalement, mon garçon, enfin !  
-Excusez moi. C'est une sorcière très puissante qui...  
-Moins fort !  
-Désolé... C'est une sorcière très puissante, disais-je, capable de vous protéger tous. Son pouvoir est parmi les plus importants de Grande Bretagne. Nous n'avons rien à craindre.  
Il n'ajouta rien et termina son café. Puis il interrogea :  
Puisque vous êtes en sécurité, est-ce que je pourrais m'absenter pour une semaine, à partir de dimanche ?  
-On peut dire que c'est direct comme question, grogna Vernon.  
-Je me suis débrouillé pour que vous soyez protégés, c'est ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Je ne vois pas le problème, rétorqua Harry sèchement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire ?  
-Une amie m'invite chez elle...  
-C'est une... Sorcière ?  
-Oui, mais ses parents viendraient me chercher en voiture. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient sorciers, eux.  
Les Dursley se dévisagèrent en réfléchissant. Harry garda la tête haute, attendant une réponse.  
Très bien, très bien ! céda Vernon, mais pas plus d'une semaine.  
Harry sourit et promit.  
Tu vas faire quoi chez elle ?  
Le regard du jeune homme se fit lointain et il murmura :  
Lui parler... D'un disparu.  
Puis il monta dans sa chambre, prit un joli rouleau de parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et écrivit :  
  
_Chère Cho,  
  
Mes moldus sont d'accord pour que je vienne chez toi.Passe donc dimanche, comme prévu, ma valise sera prête. Je te remercie de tout coeur de m'accueillir chez toi, même si j'aurais préféré ne jamais venir dans des circonstances comme celles-ci. Enfin, nous n'avons pas choisi et ça nous fera sûrement du bien à tous les deux de parler...  
  
Je pense à toi,  
  
Harry.  
  
_Il regarda quelques minutes Hedwige voler dans le ciel bleu puis referma la fenêtre en soupirant. Ni Ron ni Hermione n'avait proposé de l'inviter cette année... Pourtant, ils savaient pertinemment qu'Harry était troublé parce la mort de Cedric à laquelle il avait assisté... Ils savaient bien qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Mais ils semblaient faire mine de l'ignorer.  
Il eut un sourire malheureux... Il se sentait déphasé. Comme en seconde année, lorsque Dobby, l'elfe de maison, avait volé les courriers de ses amis. Il s'assit sur son lit lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'avant de repartir, Hedwige avait déposé une lettre sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit et aussitôt, son visage s'illumina.  
  
_Cher Harry,  
  
Ici Sirius ! Comment vas-tu ? Pas très bien, on dirait. De notre côté, tout va à peu près bien. Nous passons notre temps à transplaner, c'est très éprouvant, je pense que tu imagines.... Mais nous avons rassemblé plus d'une cinquantaine d'aurors, le professeur Dumbledore t'a certainement déjà expliqué cela. C'est du bon travail, je crois.  
Je joins à mon courrier une photo que j'ai retrouvée dans le peu d'affaires que j'ai. Elle a été prise lors de notre cinquième année d'étude, le matin de Noël... Ce qui explique nos pyjamas ! (Nous étions des marginaux, mais pas au point de nous balader en pyjama toute la journée)  
Nous venions de déballer nos cadeaux.... Peter avait reçu une boîte de pétards au charbon, ce qui explique la couleur plutôt singulière et inhabituelle de son visage. Le collier que porte Lily lui avait été offert par James (à qui elle avait offert une cravate chantante...)... Moi, j'avais reçu une batte ornée, pour ma place de Batteur au Quidditch... Elle a finalement servi à Remus, pour neutraliser la cravate de James qui devenait réellement insupportable... Ah oui, à propos de Remus... C'est la tête ébouriffée qui croule sous les livres, au second plan... Nous avions tous eu la même idée de cadeaux pour lui. Je ne t'énumérerai pas tous les présents qui se sont échangés, ça prendrait un temps fou... En tout cas, je crois que ce fut le plus beau Noël de ma vie. Voilà pour le moment, je te promets de t'écrire plus dès que j'aurai le temps !  
  
Je suis avec toi, Harry...  
  
Patmol.  
  
P.S: Si tu tournes la page, Remus t'a aussi écrit...  
  
_La lettre s'arrêtait là, une empreinte de patte de chien boueuse trônant à côté de la signature. Harry sourit et retourna le parchemin.  
  
_Bonjour Harry,   
  
J'espère que vous allez mieux que ce que vous laissiez entendre dans votre dernière lettre. Cela ne sert à rien de se laisser abattre, allez de l'avant et vous connaîtrez des jours meilleurs. Telle est la philosophie de vie que j'ai adoptée et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle a plutôt bien fonctionné. Vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous et le temps de réussir. Jusqu'à maintenant, d'ailleurs, votre existence a été plutôt bien remplie, et vous avez de quoi être fier de vous. Continuez à vous battre, nous avons tous besoin de vous, ayez confiance en votre force.  
James et Lily seraient fier de vous, s'ils vous voyaient, tout comme nous le sommes. Je ne crois pas qu'il eussent pu effleurer l'idée, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, de mettre au monde quelqu'un d'aussi méritant que vous.  
  
R. Lupin.  
  
P.S de Sirius : Tu as remarqué comme il parle, Harry ? On reconnaît tout de suite les profs, je trouve... Patmol.  
  
_Harry sentit la chaleur revenir en lui. Il sourit, un peu ému par la lettre. Avec mille précautions, il la rangea dans un grimoire, pour ne pas la froisser.  
Puis il s'étendit sur le lit, des mirages plein les yeux... Et plein le coeur.


	9. Comme si des milliers d yeux l?épiaient,

*** J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre, je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas pour quand est le prochain, mais je dois continuer Ghosts et le Pouvoir du Cristal avant... M'enfin, je fais mon possible, promis ! Bonne lecture.  
Namarië !  
Tili***  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 9.  
Comme si des milliers d'yeux l'épiaient, jusqu'à en venir à percer sa chair....  


  
Le dimanche arriva bien vite. Harry n'aurait pas une seconde songé à s'en plaindre. Le matin, il se vêtit d'un tee-shirt bleu ayant appartenu à Dudley - et qui lui arrivait aux genoux - Et d'un jean délavé auquel il avait fait un ourlet pour cesser de se prendre les pieds dedans et de tomber face contre terre dès qu'il faisait trois pas. La journée s'égréna plus lentement que jamais. Harry errait dans la maison, en quête d'une activité quelconque, jusqu'à ce que Vernon aboie :  
HORS DE MES PATTES !!  
Alors, il haussait les épaules, remontait dans sa chambre, défaisait et refaisait trois fois sa valise pour s'occuper.  
Après le déjeuner, il eut la judicieuse idée d'étudier ses potions. Cette année, il avait décidé d'être strictement irréprochable. Rogue voulait lui en faire baver, lui montrer son inculture ? Très bien, aucun problème, ça se retournerait très bientôt contre lui.  
Il ouvrit un vieux grimoire poussièreux et s'absorba dans la lecture...  
_Filtre d'amour_... Je vois pas le vieux corbeau nous faire étudier ça... Ou alors, il préfère peut-être l'utiliser à des fins personnelles... Remarque, ça serait pas plus mal, il doit en avoir besoin, le pauvre... Ensuite... _Potion coupe-ongle de dragons_... Passionnant en somme... _Nectar de Reluisance des plumes de hiboux_...  
Hedwige hulula. Harry se tourna vers elle et sourit :  
Ne t'inquiète pas, Hedwige, bientôt, tu voleras à ton aise... Tu peux encore patienter quelques heures non ? Bref... _Potion de poussbarb_.... Racine d'asphodel, oui oui... Aile de lutin de Cornouailles en poudre...  
Un grand cri retentit à l'étage inférieur :  
HARRY !  
Le concerné eut un sursaut, et pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, déboula les marches à toute vitesse... et termina sa course sur le postérieur.  
Il ne s'attarda pas en plaintes et courut vers la salle à manger, d'où provenait le cri. Il trouva Vernon et Pétunia, pointant du doigt quelque chose et hurlant :  
HARRY ! Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette... CHOSE ??  
Harry bondit vers l'endroit désigné, se figea et... éclata de rire.  
DOBBY !  
L'elfe de maison ouvrit les yeux et fit, d'une voix pleine de vénération :  
Harry Potter ! Dobby est venu voir le grand Harry Potter ! Albus Dumbledore a offert des congés à Dobby ! Albus Dumbledore a proposé un mois à Dobby, mais Dobby a refusé, heureusement ! Dobby n'est pas un elfe à se prendre pour un vrai sorcier, Dobby a réussi à réduire à 2 semaines, mais Dobby a voulu voir Harry Potter.  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux :  
Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?  
-Dobby a pris le magicobus, monsieur ! Dobby était un peu gêné de se retrouver parmi les sorciers, un peu comme un égal...   
-PARLE ENCORE PLUS FORT, C'EST CA ! s'écria Vernon avec colère.  
L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux larmoyants et se prosterna à ses pieds.  
Que le grand Vernon Dursley, chef d'une famille bienveillante...  
-...comment va Dumbledore, Dobby ? coupa Harry afin d'éviter une nouvelle crise de nerfs.  
-Oh, le professeur Dumbledore va bien, Harry Potter, monsieur ! Par contre, Winky va très mal, très très mal...  
Harry soupira.  
Que se passe-t-il avec elle ?  
-La mort des deux Bartémius Croupton l'a beaucoup affectée... Vous la verriez Harry Potter...Prends des vacances, Winky que je lui ai dit... Mais allez savoir pourquoi, elle n'en était que plus déprimée. Mais... Oh, Dobby ne devrait pas raconter tout ça ! Méchant Dobby, très méchant !  
L'elfe avisa un vase en porcelaine de Chine et se le fracassa sur le crâne. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre quelques instants, un peu groggy. Les Dursleys restèrent ébahis.  
MON VASE ! éclata Pétunia d'une voix suraiguë, mon vase de Beijiiiiiiiiiing !  
Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
Dobby, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, perdez cette habitude désastreuse, je vous en supplie.  
Vernon s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais on sonna à la porte. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.  
Waow... murmura-t-il, déjà ?  
-Dudley ! Va ouvrir, grogna Vernon.  
-Mais papachounet, je ne me suis pas coiffé !  
-Ce n'est pas la peine...pour ces gens-là.  
Dudley se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée en remuant de droite à gauche - involontairement - son énorme postérieur pour lequel il faudrait bientôt élargir les portes.  
C'est pour quoi ?  
-Bonjour, je suis Mrs Chang ! Est-ce que Harry Potter est là ? Nous devions passer le chercher, ma fille et moi.  
Dudley se retourna vers Harry et beugla :  
C'est pour toi ! Allez, dépêche toi.  
Harry monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, entra dans sa chambre, s'empara de sa valise, de la cage d'Hedwige et descendit en courant. Sans trébucher, pour une fois.  
Mrs Chang ! Enchanté, je suis Harry... fit-il en serrant la main de la jeune femme.  
-Quelle poigne, mon garçon ! plaisanta celle-ci, Cho attend dans la voiture. Nous y allons ?  
-Oui, j'arrive. Au revoir !  
Les Dursleys restèrent de glace. Mais sous le regard tendre et innocent de Mrs Chang, Vernon lâcha d'un ton bougon un petit :  
C'est ça, au revoir.  
Harry souleva ses affaires, et passa la porte.  
Pas très aimables, tes parents, si je puis me permettre, s'étonna Mrs Chang.  
-Ce ne sont pas mes parents, ça explique peut-être...  
-Oh, n'y pense plus mon garçon ! Tu vas passer une semaine chez nous, loin d'eux, tout ira mieux... Enfin, je m'avance un peu, j'espère que tu n'auras pas le cafard...  
-Le cafard des Durlseys ? Ah sûrement pas !   
Le regard de Cho s'alluma en croisant celui d'Harry... L'espace d'un instant, la flamme d'autrefois sembla brûler à nouveau, encore plus forte, encore plus lumineuse... Mais presque immédiatement, ses yeux s'éteignirent. Peut-être parce que la vue du survivant lui faisait mal, au fond d'elle. Après tout, pourquoi seul Cedric avait-il failli ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il été épargné ? Elle refusait de croire au destin, ou à quelque autre prédiction chère aux diseuses de bonne aventure... Il avait eu de la chance, simplement de la chance. Une fortune peut-être injuste, ou au contraire, tout à fait méritée... Trop de questions sans réponses s'entremêlaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et chaque tentative d'éclaircissement ne faisait qu'assombrir les méandres de son âme. C'était peut-être cela qui rendait son regard si noir et profond, comme un puits sans fond....  
Bonjour, Cho...  
-Salut, Harry.  
Deux voix mal assurées, mal à l'aise, mal contrôlées... Deux voix cherchant un appui, un support, une aide... Deux voix perdues, hantées par de sombres fantômes.  
Ca va ?  
-Oui... Oui oui, je vais bien. Et toi ?  
-Oh, ça va aussi.  
Des banalités échangées. Des _mensonges_ échangés... Sortir de cette voiture. Le plus vite possible... Sortir de cet espace trop clos, trop hermétique, trop malsain.  
Harry étouffait. Chacun de ses mots lui pesait comme un fardeau trop lourd pour lui. La vue de Cho réveillait tant de souvenirs, tant de cauchemars... Tant de nuits où, réveillé en nage, il avait hurlé le nom de Cedric... Tant de larmes versées...  
Les deux sorciers plongèrent dans une lente torpeur et ne prononcèrent plus un mot de tout le trajet, trop mortifiés et accablés par leurs peines réveillées pour parler.  
On est arrivés !  
Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent sur les graviers et les trois passagers sortirent du véhicule.  
Tu vas montrer sa chambre à Harry, Cho ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, maman. Tu viens, Harry ?  
Harry hocha la tête et suivit Cho à travers le jardin. Elle lui désigna un joli petit chalet de bois blanc.  
Voilà, on l'a retapé récemment... Il est tout propre, repeint, isolé, tout... Par contre on n'a pas installé l'électricité, je te donnerai un chandelier ce soir.  
-Merci Cho.  
-Merci à toi...  
-Moi, pourquoi ?  
-Pour être là, Harry. Je te laisse t'installer, quand tu es prêt, viens dans le manoir, maman a préparé un gâteau.  
Harry acquiesça et entra dans le chalet. Il pénétra dans une petite pièce modeste et chaleureuse. Il esquissa un sourire, posa ses bagages sur son lit et entreprit de les défaire. Il rangea rapidement ses vêtements dans une armoire en chêne qui se trouvait contre le mur, ouvrit la cage d'Hedwig. qui s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte, et il sortit.  
Le parc du manoir des Chang était immense... De magnifiques arbres centenaires aux branches biscornus le bordaient et l'air semblait y être plus léger qu'à l'extérieur. Harry monta les marches en pierre du perron et pénétra par une double porte vitrée, blanche et immense, dans le bâtiment.  
Cho s'avançait justement.  
Ah, Harry, fit-elle, je venais te chercher.  
-Eh bien, me voilà...  
-Oui, viens, tout est prêt.  
Harry suivit donc Cho. Il se surprit à penser que si le parc était le lieu idéal pour se détendre, il régnait à l'intérieur du manoir une atmosphère particulièrement tendue et désagréable. Comme si des milliers d'yeux l'épiaient, jusqu'à en venir à percer sa chair...  
Il frissonna, et pressa le pas.  
  
Tu as fait vite !  
-Oh, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaires à ranger, vous savez.  
-Assieds-toi, Harry. J'ai préparé un moelleux au chocolat, avec de la crème anglaise.  
Les yeux de Cho s'allumèrent d'une lueur gourmande et elle attaqua avidement le gâteau, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.  



	10. L hésitation et la fragilité de la brume

***J'ai décidé d'incruster de temps en temps des chapitres sur la fondation de Poudlard, en voilà un... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas... Bonne lecture !  
Namarië !  
Tili***  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 10.  
L'hésitation et la fragilité de la brume, la fougue des flammes  


  
Lorsque Salazar se leva ce matin là, l'âme amère, les yeux brouillés, la gorge sèche, il aurait tout donné pour se rendormir à jamais... Ces rêves qu'il avait tant essayé de refouler, ils lui revenaient, plus assassins, plus mesquins, plus tranchants... Il se leva, et se dirigea vers ses amis. Ce qu'il vit alors l'éblouit.  
Godric, Rowena et Helga étaient tous trois debout, leur baguette magique à la main. Ils se baissaient, puis se relevaient les bras tendus, comme portant un poids trop lourd pour eux. Et les murs du château s'élevaient... Voyant le visage de Rowena, tendu par la concentration, la machoire serrée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Il s'approcha, un peu hésitant. Les mauvaises humeurs de la nuit s'envolaient soudain. Il hasarda :  
Je peux vous aider ?  
Rowena se retourna, rejetta ses cheveux en arrière et souffla avec mécontentement :  
Oui ! En nous laissant tranquilles. Retourne à tes serpents, on ne veut pas de toi !  
Godric posa la main sur son bras.  
Calme, Rowena, voyons... Viens, Salazar, bien sûr que tu peux nous aider.  
Mais il était déjà trop tard. Salazar avait disparu dans un grand nuage de poussière verte qui les fit éternuer.  
  
Il envoya avec mécontentement un flacon de potion verdâtre qui traînait par là dans le feu. Un immense serpent de fumée émeraude se matérialisa. Puis un à un, chaque fiole y passa, et la pièce fut envahie de cobras, de vipères, de couleuvres multicolores, aux yeux enflammés, qui ouvraient une gueule de feu, prêts à mordre, à déchiqueter, à brûler. Ils se balançaient tous, avec à la fois l'hésitation et la fragilité de la brume, et la fougue des flammes.  
Il replia ses bras sur lui-même, et se métamorphosa... Se libérer.  
  
Salazar ! Salazar !  
-Tu l'as retrouvé, Helga ?  
-Non... Je commence à m'inquiéter. C'est encore la faute de Rowena ! Si au moins elle nous aidait à chercher.  
Godric sourit.  
Ne juge pas Rowena, Helga...   
-Le problème, c'est que Mathilde va s'inquiéter... Et pour de bon.  
-Mathilde...Je me demande comment elle fait pour le supporter.  
  
La jeune femme agitait sa baguette magique d'un air distrait dans la soupe, jetant de temps à autre un regard inquiet par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà haut. Elle soupira.  
Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il rentrerait à midi...  
Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière en secouant la tête. Il faisait des choses importantes. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Elle devait être fière de lui, l'envier même. Et pourtant, elle continuait à s'inquiéter... Le soleil avait beau briller, le ciel être bleu, elle sentait qu'une ombre se répandait peu à peu dans le village...   
La porte de bois s'ouvrit soudain dans un grand bruit. Mathilde se précipita. Il était enfin rentré... Le visage fermé, et sombre.  
Salazar, je commençais à m'inquiéter...  
Le concerné jeta un regard vide à la jeune femme. Il haussa les épaules. Puis, avisant un livre qui traînait sur la table, interrogea :  
C'est quoi, ça ?  
Mathilde rétorqua placidement :  
Un livre, pourquoi ?  
Salazar rit amèrement.  
Tu ne sais pas lire, Mathilde.  
La jeune femme serra les poings... Rester calme. Après tout, Salazar était bien plus instruit.  
Je t'ai déjà demandé de me l'apprendre...  
-Tu n'y arriveras pas.  
-Si ! J'apprendrai seule, si tu ne veux pas m'aider. Et j'y arriverai.  
-Les femmes ne sont pas là pour penser, fit Salazar amèrement.  
Mathilde ouvrit de grands yeux et resta quelques instants muette. Puis elle explosa :  
Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu dis ?? J'ai d'autres ambitions dans ma tête que celle de te faire la cuisine toute ma vie ! Je ne veux pas me terrer ici, avec toi, indéfiniment !  
Salazar eut un sourire mauvais. Il rétorqua lentement :  
Et avec qui iras-tu, Mathilde ? Les hommes de ce village ne veulent pas de toi, tu le sais... combien de fois t'ai-je sauvée du bûcher ? Ils te craignent trop.  
Mathilde serrait les dents pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.  
Regarde, Mathilde, tu pleures...  
Salazar essuya une larme qui roulait sur la joue de la jeune femme. Puis il murmura :  
Tu avais pourtant promis...  
Mathilde s'écarta avec violence. Elle siffla :  
Je te hais... Je te hais, Salazar. Cette promesse, c'était un dernier recours, un mot dans les ténèbres, dans le désespoir... Sa main était si froide ! Sa voix si fragile... Comment aurais-je pu dire non ? Elle l'avait pressenti, Salazar, tu le sais au fond de toi...  
Salazar fronça les sourcils et interrogea lentement, comme s'il savait déjà la réponse :  
Pressenti quoi ?  
Mathilde aurait voulu le gifler, hurler, le frapper... Mais pourtant, ce fut une voix incroyablement douce qui répondit :  
Ce que tu deviendrais.  
Et elle disparut.  
  
Je l'ai vu redescendre la colline...  
-Tu es sûre que c'était lui ?  
-Oui... Il avait l'air calmé... Mais épuisé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du lui dire ça... Pourtant, je ne le regrette pas.  
Rowena fixa Godric de ses grands yeux.  
Je ne le regrette pas, non.  
Godric ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air déterminé de la jeune femme. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Il murmura :  
Je ne te regrette pas...  
Et il l'embrassa.  
Un cri les interrompit soudain et ils relachèrent leur douce étreinte. Godric fronça les sourcils et, par réflexe, porta la main à son épée. Il vit Mathilde remonter sur le chemin, en larmes. C'était son cri de désespoir qu'il avait entendu. Il descendit en courant vers elle.  
Mathilde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
La jeune femme releva le visage vers Godric qui retint un cri. Son oeil bleuté était enflé, une grande coupure marquait sa joue droite et du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, se mêlant à ses larmes...  
Oh mon Dieu, Mathilde... Qui t'a fait ça ? Ce n'est quand même pas lui ?  
Mathilde se détourna, et tomba à genoux en sanglotant. Godric remarqua alors qu'elle avait déchiré sa robe en remontant en hâte le chemin pierreux. Il lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'éxécuta, avec un reniflement misérable.  
Rowena vint les rejoindre tandis qu'elle expliquait qu'après avoir disparue, elle avait été retrouvée par Salazar avec qui elle s'était battue...  
Rowena tenta de sourire, pour la réconforter.  
Mathilde... Venez, séchez vos larmes... ou... non, pleurez ! Ca ne pourra que vous faire du bien. Nous allons laver vos plaies, les panser, et je vous offrirai une de mes robes, d'accord ?  
Mathilde secoua la tête.  
Non, non... Rowena - si vous permettez que je vous appelle Rowena - je ne mérite pas tant d'attention... Les belles toilettes m'importent peu.  
Rowena lui sourit en lui tendant son bras pour s'appuyer.  
Et qu'est-ce qui vous importe, Mathilde ?  
La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour démarrer une phrase, puis secoua la tête.  
Oh non, c'est vraiment trop stupide.  
Rowena eut envie de répliquer qu'avec Salazar, les stupidités, elle en avait l'habitude... Mais elle dit simplement :  
Non, non, allez-y...  
Mathilde la regarda de ses grands yeux perdus et murmura :  
Je...Je voudrais apprendre à lire.  
Godric sourit.  
Eh bien, tu apprendras à lire, Mathilde, je te le promets. Et désormais, te logeras dans mon château. Il est plus digne de toi.  
-Et... Mon frère ?  
Rowena échangea un regard avec Godric.  
Salazar ? Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. Vous avez assez souffert comme ça.  
  
Mathilde s'examinait sous toutes les coutures devant son miroir, encore médusée devant sa métamorphose. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire... Elle allait vivre loin de Salazar, dans le château des seigneurs Gryffondor... Rowena lui avait soigné ses plaies d'un coup de baguette magique et lui avait offert une longue robe bleue qu'elle ne cessait d'admirer, encore incrédule... elle sourit à son reflet.  
C'est un rêve, murmura-t-elle.  
On frappa à la porte. Elle se retourna et balbutia :  
En...Entrez !  
Rowena entra. Elle sourit.  
Cette robe vous va à ravir, Mathilde, vous êtes magnifique.  
Mathilde sourit à son tour mais, se regardant dans le miroir, articula difficilement :  
Oui, c'est beau, c'est vrai... Mais...  
Elle se retourna vers Rowena, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
Ce n'est pas moi, Rowena... moi, je ne mérite pas tout ça.  
Rowena s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule.  
Si, Mathilde, c'est bien vous. Vous vous y ferez vite... Vous êtes enfin chez vous, je crois.  
-Dites moi Rowena...  
-Oui ?  
-Pou...Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça, Godric Gryffondor et vous ?  
Rowena sourit, haussa les épaules, et sortit.


	11. Dans la lumière tamisée des chandelles

***Et nous voilà de retour chez Cho... Bonne lecture et hésitez pas à reviewer !  
Namarië !  
Tili***  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 11.  
Dans la lumière tamisée des chandelles  


  
Cho fronça les sourcils et interrogea sévèrement :  
Si je comprends bien, si tu ne lui avais pas dit de prendre la coupe avec toi, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé ?  
Harry baissa les yeux et admit :  
  
Il ajouta, au prix d'un grand effort :  
Si j'avais su, Cho... Je ne voulais pas ça, je te le promets.  
Sa voix tremblait. Il répéta :  
Je ne voulais pas ça.  
Cho étira ses membres douloureux.  
Tu n'as vraiment rien pu faire ?  
Harry secoua la tête.  
Rien. Tu sais, une formule, c'est si vite dit.  
-Il a pas eu le temps de souffrir, alors...  
-Non. Et moi, j'ai pas eu le temps de réagir.  
Cho sauta au bas de l'arbre. Harry la suivit avec moins d'agilité.  
Elle s'approcha près de lui. Ses yeux luisaient étrangement.  
Dis-moi, Harry... pourquoi as-tu voulu m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?  
Harry se sentit rougir. Il se serait attendu à n'importe quelle question. N'importe laquelle... Sauf celle-là. Cho ajouta :  
Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ?  
Il baissa la tête.  
Ecoute Cho, je comprends que...Si...Je veux dire...  
Silence.  
Alors embrasse moi, Harry.  
Il resta bouche bée et releva les yeux. Son regard vint croiser celui de Cho.  
répéta-t-elle avec une lueur farouche dans les yeux.  
Harry resta immobile, et soudain, son visage changea. Il sembla plus triste, plus figé, plus fatigué.  
Non, Cho. Non. Je ne t'embrasserai pas.  
Cho s'approcha encore et prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains.  
Et pourquoi pas ? Si moi je veux t'embrasser ?  
-Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser moi, articula-t-il difficilement, tu veux embrasser un souvenir, Cho. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi. C'était Cedric que tu aimais. Je ne veux pas profiter de toi.  
Cho se recula et s'écria avec une voix mauvaise :  
L'amour ! L'amour ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Harry, toi, hein ? Tu n'as jamais eu personne pour t'en donner, alors tu n'y crois plus ! C'est ça, hein ? Dis moi que c'est ça !  
Silence.  
Mais parle-moi, Harry ! Je suis là ! Réponds moi !  
Une larme dans un océan vert.  
Tu as peut-être raison. Mais c'est comme ça.  
  
Harry hésitait. Etait-ce sa faute, à lui ? Il avait voulu faire pour le mieux. Il frappa à la porte. Cho ouvrit immédiatement.  
Ecoute, Cho... Je suis vraiment désolé.  
La jeune fille passa la main sur son visage, afin de sécher ses larmes. Elle soupira :  
J'ai réfléchi, Harry... et je comprends. J'ai été stupide. Mais si tu savais à quel point Cedric me manque, c'est affreux... Chaque minute, chaque seconde, tout le temps... Pardonne-moi !  
Elle éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras du garçon. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de ce dernier qui murmura :  
Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Cho...  
Mais il réalisa alors que jamais Cho ne l'avait aimé autrement qu'en amitié, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais.  
  
Au repas, Cho et Harry allaient déjà mieux. Les confessions de la matinée les avait libérés et leur coeur semblait plus léger.  
Je n'ai pas reçu de courrier ce matin ? interrogea Harry.  
Mrs Chang secoua la tête.  
Non, désolée Harry. Pourquoi, tu attendais des lettres ?  
-Oh, non, pas exactement...  
Il soupira et jetta un regard au calendrier.   
31 juillet, songea-t-il, ce soir, je saurai vraiment s'ils m'ont oublié...  
  
L'après-midi se déroula lentement, sous un ciel trop lourd. Il se mit à pleuvoir vers cinq heures, puis les nuages passèrent et Cho et Harry retournèrent dans le saule pleureur.  
Eh bien voilà qu'il fait beau, déclara Mrs Chang en souriant au pied de l'arbre, Cho ?  
La tête de la jeune fille apparut, à l'envers, juste devant son visage.  
Oh Cho ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! Tu vas tomber, c'est dangereux.  
-Pourquoi tu m'appelais, maman ?  
-Tu ne voudrais pas faire visiter le village à Harry ? Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait.  
-Mrs Chang, ce n'est pas la peine de vous compliquer la vie pour moi, je vous assure, fit Harry poliment, ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici.  
-Allez, Cho, motive toi un peu...  
Il sembla à Harry qu'un clin d'oeil s'échangea. Cho et lui descendirent de l'arbre et sortirent de la grande propriété.  
Ils n'avaient pas mis de chaussures et marchaient pieds nus, sur les pavés humides des ruelles. Cho commentait chaque endroit devant lequel ils passaient.  
Tiens, j'adorais m'asseoir ici, quand j'étais petite... Maman avait toujours peur que je tombe, d'ailleurs... Et dans ce fossé là, je me cachais pour faire des blagues aux passants...  
Elle rit.   
Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'église.  
Ca ne te dérange pas d'y aller ? interrogea la jeune fille.  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
Je ne suis pas très croyant, tu sais... Mais si tu veux, on y va, pas de problèmes.  
Cho pénétra dans l'église en faisant son signe de croix, puis, avisant des candélabres, alla allumer une chandelle.  
Harry ne la suivit pas et marcha dans l'église déserte. Il lui semblait qu'ici, le temps s'était arrêté. C'était comme un lieu à part, un autre monde où seul le silence régnait. Il s'avança dans la nef, caressant sans même y prendre garde les grandes colonnes de pierre blanche qui s'élevaient comme directement jaillies de la terre.  
Cho le rejoignit, et lui prit la main. Il ne se dégagea pas. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ni même de l'amitié, c'était autre chose. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui murmurer que c'était beau, tous deux en avaient conscience et se comprenaient sans un mot. Ils ne voulaient pas briser ce silence qui envahissait le lieu, comme le lierre sur les monuments anciens.  
Sur un autel brillait une flamme rouge. Symbole de la présence divine.  
Avait-on besoin de quelque signal pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait là une force dans l'air, inaccessible et bienfaitrice ? Cho s'agenouilla, et pria en silence. Puis elle se releva et ils sortirent dans la rue. Là, elle se tourna vers Harry et sourit :  
Je ne crois pas en Dieu, Harry; je crois en la force de cet endroit, c'est tout... Cet été, je suis venue souvent ici. J'avais l'impression que tout s'éclairait, dans la lumière tamisée des chandelles...  
Il sourit à son tour.  
Moi, je crois qu'il y a un Dieu quelque part, mais je ne veux pas essayer de le représenter, comme l'a fait la Bible. Il est là, et c'est tout.  
Cho acquiesça et s'avança un peu dans la ruelle. Harry appela :  
Cho ?  
Elle se retourna.  
Oui ?  
-Merci. Merci de m'avoir emmené ici.  
  
Tu me suis ?  
Harry sourit.  
C'est écrit propriété privée, Cho.  
Cho haussa les épaules.  
Quelle importance ? On ne craint rien, je viens souvent ici.  
Il continuait d'hésiter.  
Oh, et puis tu fais comme tu veux. Attends moi là si tu préfères.  
Elle se hissa sans aucune difficulté sur le muret, et Harry l'entendit retomber de l'autre côté. Il soupira et la suivit.  
Cho, s'il te plaît, rebrousse chemin.  
-On ne craint rien, je te dis !  
Elle éclata de rire et s'avança dans le vaste jardin. Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre coupé.  
Plus personne ne vit ici depuis longtemps. Ce manoir est abandonné. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est joli ?  
Harry tourna son regard vers la bâtisse. C'était un grand bâtiment gris, aux multiples tourelles et aux grands vitraux. Le lierre mangeait sa façade et des motifs compliqués ornaient le haut des immenses murs.  
J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange... On dirait un manoir d'un autre temps.  
Harry sourit.  
C'est vrai, mais en même temps, ça fait froid dans le dos.  
-Ca contraste un peu avec le jardin, oui.  
Le manoir était entouré d'un magnifique jardin sauvage où les plantes poussaient librement dans une abondance de verts éclatants.  
Je ne suis jamais rentrée dans le château.  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
T'es pas chiche d'y aller !  
Harry soupira.  
Cho, on va pas jouer à ça, quand même.  
-Pas chiche !  
Cho s'élança et il la suivit, n'ayant pas le choix. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte qu'elle poussa sans une hésitation.  
Cho, faisons demi-tour...  
-Certainement pas !  
Elle s'avança, les yeux brillants. La porte se referma toute seule derrière Harry. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'ils furent projetés par terre. Ils hurlèrent.  
LUMOS ! s'écria Harry en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.  
Leur assaillant recula soudain et relâcha son étreinte.  
Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je vous en supplie !  
Ce que Cho et Harry virent les laissa bouche bée. Une jeune fille se tenait devant eux, une main devant le visage, un long couteau dans l'autre.  
Qui es-tu ? interrogea lentement Harry en reculant sa baguette magique.  
L'inconnue baissa la main qui couvrait son visage, découvrant une peau sale et marquée de coupures.  
Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie... répéta-t-elle.  
Harry s'accroupit en face d'elle.  
Je te promets que non. Allez, qui es-tu ?  
-Je dois voir quelqu'un ! Je dois voir quelqu'un !  
Il lui saisit les poignets.  
Je te demande qui tu es !  
Elle éclata en sanglots.  
Je vous en supplie ! Je vous en supplie ! Je dois voir... Harry Potter.


	12. Sans plus penser à la dignité, aux appar

***Un petit peu de détente... Enfin plus ou moins.. Bonne lecture et hésitez pas à reviewer !  
Namarië !  
Tili***  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 12.  
Sans plus penser à la dignité, aux apparences ou à quoi que ce soit...  


  
Harry respira profondément.  
On peut te conduire à lui. Dis moi qui tu es.  
La jeune fille détourna la tête et, plus calmement, murmura :  
Aucune importance. Mais ils ne doivent pas me retrouver... Je vous en prie, menez-moi à Harry Potter.  
Harry échangea un regard avec Cho. Il soupira.  
Très bien. Je suis Harry Potter.  
Les yeux de l'inconnue semblèrent soudain s'allumer.  
Oh... Harry, ça fait si longtemps que je te cherche... Tu cours un grand danger, avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui !  
Elle déglutit difficilement.  
Je m'appelle Aglaia... Aglaia Diafano. Je leur ai échappé.  
-A qui ? interrogea Cho.  
La dénommée Aglaia ouvrit deux yeux étonnés.  
A eux, bien sûr...  
Puis, elle ajouta, à voix basse :  
Je veux dire...Aux Mangemorts.  
Harry lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Aglaia chancela, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son corps. A nouveau, elle tenta de se mettre debout, en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Cho.  
On peut pas te laisser comme ça, marmonna Harry.  
-Tu vas venir chez moi, avec Harry.  
Aglaia sembla hésiter, puis hocha la tête.  
  
Harry poussa la grande porte en fer.  
Eh, tu pourrais dire bonjour, au moins...  
Le jeune homme fit volte-face. Son visage s'éclaircit soudain.  
RON ! HERMIONE !  
Il sauta dans les bras de ses amis.  
C'est merveilleux...J'avais peur que vous ne m'ayez oublié ! Oh... Comment allez-vous ?  
-Pas trop mal, estima Ron.  
Hermione ne répondit pas, mais esquissa un sourire. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry réalisa combien elle lui semblait vieillie. Son visage était devenu celui d'une femme, mais se faisait plus grave, plus sombre, plus fermé... Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur d'innocence dans ses yeux, ni d'utopie. Hermione était devenue adulte, plus que tout autre. Comme si le sortilège de mort lui avait volé ce qui subsistait encore de son enfance.  
Ron, quant à lui, avait encore grandi et s'était étoffé. Il était devenu un jeune homme bien bati, solidement.  
Harry se demanda si lui-même avait changé, s'était libéré de son apparence de petit garçon frêle.  
Hermione railla :  
Toujours dans la lune, à ce que je vois.  
Le jeune homme sourit.  
Toujours, toujours... Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
Hermione le gratifia d'un clin d'oeil amusé.  
Bon anniversaire, mon vieux.  
Alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots, un énorme chien noir bondit sur Harry, et jappa en sautillant autour de lui. Son visage s'éclaira.  
Ron... Hermione, ne me dites pas que...  
Mais la réponse vint d'elle-même, lorsque le chien se métamorphosa en homme. Sans plus penser à la dignité, aux apparences ou à quoi que ce soit, Harry l'étreignit.  
L'homme rit.  
Ben alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est que moi.  
Harry se recula.  
Tu t'es mis sur ton 31, dis moi, Sirius.  
Sirius portait en effet une élégante veste noire cintrée, sur un tee-shirt gris, et un pantalon noir également.  
Tu m'aurais préféré autrement ?  
Harry éclata de rire.  
Je t'en prie, Sirius ! Peu importe l'enveloppe, tu le sais... Quelle surprise, quand même ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-C'est l'une de mes suggestions.  
Le jeune homme fit volte face. Dumbledore, une coupe de champagne à la main, s'avançait. A ses côtés se trouvait Remus Lupin.  
Harry resta bouche-bée.  
Professeur Dumbledore ??? Professeur Lupin ??  
Dumbledore sourit.  
Le professeur McGonagall aurait également aimé venir, mais on ne peut laisser Poudlard sans surveillance... Mrs Chang m'a écrit il y a une semaine en m'expliquant que tu passerais certainement un peu moins d'une dizaine de jours chez elle, et qu'elle aurait aimé fêter ton anniversaire... Elle m'a demandé qui inviter, etc...  
Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira.  
Merci... Merci du fond du coeur.  
-Oh, c'est Mrs Chang que tu dois remercier, pas moi. Bon anniversaire, Harry.  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Aglaia qui restait immobile, aux côtés de Cho, en retrait.  
Aglaia Diafano, à la bonne heure !  
La concernée écarquilla les yeux.  
Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?  
-Tu ressembles terriblement à ta mère. Alinda Diafano, si je ne m'abuse ? Et ton père... Cyriack ?  
Aglaia hocha la tête.  
C'est bien ça...  
-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de te voir à Poudlard... Je suis le directeur, Albus Dmbledore.  
Le regard d'Aglaia s'alluma et soudain, elle sembla moins lasse.  
D'abord Harry Potter, puis Albus Dumbledore... Ma bonne étoile brille à nouveau.  
Tous sourirent. Puis, Cho fit :  
Tu as sûrement besoin de repos, d'une bonne douche et de vêtements propres... Hermione, tu viens m'aider à l'épauler ?  
Hermione acquiesça et les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le grand manoir.  
Harry se retourna vers Sirius et le professeur Lupin. Albus Dumbledore était déjà reparti converser avec Mrs Chang, qui semblait apprendre énormément de choses, puisque elle gardait les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche ouverte.  
Où est Ron ? interrogea Harry.  
Sirius eut un rire léger et désigna d'un geste de la main le banquet dressé au fond du parc. Ron piochait dans tous les saladiers remplis de bonbons, dévorait goulûment le tout, et se reservait.  
Harry sourit.  
Je suis vraiment content de vous voir, tous les deux.  
-Tu vas un peu mieux qu'avant ? interrogea Sirius.  
-Oui, je me suis libéré d'un certain poids que j'avais sur les épaules, en venant ici... L'air semble plus léger qu'ailleurs... Plus respirable.  
-Heureux pour vous, Harry, fit Remus Lupin en souriant.  
Harry voyait que Sirius dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme un enfant qui n'ose pas prendre la parole.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sirius ?  
Le concerné hésita. Puis il lâcha :  
Eh bien... Je voudrais te parler... Enfin, Remus et moi voudrions te parler.  
Harry acquiesça, sentant que quelque chose d'important se passait. Les trois sorciers s'éloignèrent un peu dans le parc, afin d'être plus tranquilles.  
Vas-y, fit Sirius en poussant le professeur Lupin du coude.  
-Ah non ! On a dit que c'était toi.  
-Eh !  
-Si si.  
Sirius chercha ses mots, sous les regards amical de Remus et amusé d'Harry. C'était assez cocace de le voir ainsi, timide et réservé, n'osant pas prendre la parole...  
Bon, voilà, Harry... euh... Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire...  
-Oui ? encouragea le concerné en levant un sourcil.  
-Vos quinze ans ! ajouta Remus Lupin.  
-Oui, bon, tes quinze ans... Et James et Lily... Ils...  
Il s'interrompit, ne sachant visiblement pas comment formuler sa phrase.  
Ils nous ont demandé de...  
-Ils savaient qu'il leur arriverait peut-être quelque chose... Enfiin...  
-Comme tout le monde, ils étaient toujours des victimes potentielles de Voldemort...  
-Et ils nous ont demandé, si jamais le jour de vos quinze ans, vous...  
-Tu étais orphelin.  
-Voilà... Ils nous ont demandé de vous remettre une lettre.  
-Exactement.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux. Le silence retomba entre les trois sorciers.  
Puis, lentement, avec des gestes peut-être trop cérémonieux, Sirius sortit une enveloppe de sa veste et la lui tendit.  
Harry la prit en souriant, un peu ému.  
Tu...Tu préfères qu'on s'en aille ?  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête, visiblement incapable de prononcer un mot. Il restait là, interdit, l'enveloppe dans les mains, son regard gambergeant de Sirius Black à Remus Lupin.  
Enfin, ce dernier lui sourit, presque imperceptiblement.  
Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et murmura :  
Allez, Harry... Ouvrez cette enveloppe, il est l'heure.  
Avec des gestes plus lents que jamais, Harry décacheta l'enveloppe. Le sceau de cire rouge, frappé des trois lettres _J & L P_ n'opposa aucune résistance.  
Les mains brûlantes, le visage blême, le coeur battant la chamade, il déplia la lettre...


	13. Nous sommes bien protégés, nous vivrons

Chapitre 13.  
Nous sommes bien protégés, nous vivrons...  


  
Pour la première fois, il voyait donc l'écriture de sa mère... Une bouffée d'émotion amena des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Des lettres rondes, régulières, légèrement inclinées sur la droite couvraient le parchemin. Il entama sa lecture, soulignant les phrases du bout du doigt, les yeux butant sur chaque mot, submergé par ses sentiments.  
  


_Godric's Hollow, un soir d'octobre au coin du feu,  
  
Cher Harry,  
_

  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de nous... Je veux dire de James, ton père, et de moi. De toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Cette lettre, je l'ai écrite au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose à nous, tes parents... Pour que tu saches d'où tu viens.  
Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au moment où tu lis ces mots, c'est le jour de tes quinze ans. Tu vas certainement entamer très prochainement ta cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard, et en attendant, tu profites de tes vacances. J'espère que tu connais des temps plus cléments que ceux que nous vivons actuellement... Peut-être que Voldemort a été réduit à néant, que Dumbledore a réussi ce que personne d'autre jusqu'à maintenant n'a pu faire. Peut-être que tu vis entouré d'amis, que Peter, Remus, Sirius et tous ceux que nous avons aimé sont avec toi à cette heure... Seules des suppositions me viennent à l'esprit.  
Ici, à Godric's Hollow, tu dors dans ton berceau. Nous sommes le soir d'Halloween et des enfants viennent sonner à la porte de temps en temps. Ca t'amuse énormément... Même si le magicien à qui tu as arraché sa barbe l'était certainement moins.  
Assise à mon bureau, j'écris cette lettre, tandis que James lit un livre de Quidditch, allongé par terre. De temps à autre, tu ouvres tes yeux verts encore purs et ton père soutient ce regard d'émeraude en souriant.  
Tu es un bébé déjà très éveillé. Tu comprends une grande part de ce que nous racontons et tu aimes beaucoup voler la baguette magique de ton père pour nous jouer des tours plus ou moins dévastateurs. Ce que tu préfères par dessus tout, c'est faire léviter les gnomes de jardin à travers la maison. Parfois, tu cries avec un sourire ravi : Cou's d'nom ! et envoie les pauvres gnomes au travers les pièces à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ca amuse d'ailleurs énormément ton père qui dit que tu deviendras certainement quelqu'un.  
Moi, je suis comme la plupart des mères : attendrie, trop gentille, émerveillée. Peut-être trop clémente, mais c'est comme ça. Un enfant de l'amour est toujours traité de la sorte et d'ailleurs, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, si on considère ton sourire béat. James râle de temps en temps que je risque de t'irriter la peau à force de caresses et de baisers. Mais il ne résiste pas longtemps, c'est un véritable papa-poule.  
Pour ce qui est de ton parrain, nous avons hésité longuement entre Sirius, Peter et Remus... Peter nous a toujours été très fidèle, très dévoué... Nous pouvons lui confier le moindre secret, le moindre souci, il gardera tout pour lui, et nous conseillera toujours. Remus, quant à lui, est une personne pleine de réserve et de sagesse. Sous des airs plaisantins et enjoués, c'est un homme d'une maturité extraordinaire, avec une très bonne vision des choses et des gens. Il sait toujours quoi faire, il est toujours là pour nous.  
Pourtant, nous avons décidé de choisir Sirius... Remus et Peter suivront certainement pour tes frères et soeurs ! Ces derniers, à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, t'entourent peut-être... Je me demande où vous vivez... Sûrement chez l'un de ces trois amis.  
Si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, vous vivriez certainement chez ma soeur, Pétunia, et son mari, Vernon. Je crois qu'ils ont un fils du même âge que toi... Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom. En vérité, les liens conservés avec ma famille sont très faibles. Mes parents se sont peu à peu détachés de moi depuis ma sortie de Poudlard et mon entraînement intensif d'Auror. Mon mariage avec James n'a rien arrangé. Pétunia, quant à elle, est effrayée par la sorcellerie, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais, je te confierai que ces sacrifices ne sont rien à côté du bonheur que j'éprouve à vivre dans cette famille, entourée de James et toi. Peu importe les concessions, tout ce que je désire, c'est rester auprès de vous.  
La famille de James, quant à elle, a subi un triste sort. Ton parrain t'en a peut-être déjà parlé, bien que ce genre de sujets soit douloureux pour lui. Sa famille a été décimée par le Mage Noir, celui qui répond au nom de Voldemort, et que j'ai déjà évoqué dans le début de la lettre. De ses frères, ses soeurs, ses parents, ses cousins, ou tous les autres, il ne reste personne.  
Je crois que cela fait partie des raisons qui l'ont poussé à devenir Auror. Il veut se battre, pour pouvoir espérer qu'un jour, Voldemort ne sévira plus, que le monde des sorciers redeviendra sûr pour tous. Il veut croire que personne ne subira plus ce que les Potter ont subi.  
La famille Potter a toujours été une grande famille parmi les sorciers, c'est ce que j'ai appris de la bouche de Dumbledore... Dans son sang coule une force tout aussi indéniable qu'inexplicable, un flot magique hors du commun. A en voir les miracles que tu produis, une baguette dans les mains, tu as hérité de ce don incroyable. Mais nous n'en avons pas besoin pour être fiers de toi...  
Toutefois, il te faut faire attention... Ce don, comme je l'ai appelé, peut se faire malédiction. C'est pour cette raison que Voldemort est à notre recherche. De tout son coeur, il veut nous retrouver, nous anéantir, parce qu'il a peur de nous. Il a peur de ce que James, ou toi, pourriez engendrer en tentant de lui résister, de le renverser.  
Notre seule garantie de sûreté est Peter. Tous nos espoirs sont placés en lui, et mon coeur me dit que nous avons raison de lui faire confiance. Malgré tout, j'écris cette lettre, car il y a toujours un mais, une imperfection dans l'engrenage...  
Nous avons utilisé le sort appelé communément Sortilège de Fidelitas. Il consiste à placer un secret dans le coeur d'un être en qui nous avons totalement confiance. Le secret ne pourra être découvert que de son plein gré... Peter a accepté d'être le Gardien du Secret de notre couple. Lui seul détient l'élément qui permettrait à des personnes malfaisantes de s'engouffrer chez nous, et il ne sera révélé que par sa volonté.  
Dans un premier temps, c'était à Sirius qu'appartenait cette responsabilité. Seulement, il avait peur de l'accepter, ce que nous avons immédiatement compris. Dans le fond, il avait raison, Voldemort l'aurait trouvé trop vite, et qui sait quelle torture il aurait pu lui faire subir pour obtenir notre secret ? Lorsqu'il nous a confessé ce mal-être, il a pensé à Peter.  
Depuis toujours, Peter est considéré comme un être faible par les autres. Voldemort ne se doutera certainement pas que nous avons pu en faire notre Gardien. Quelle grossière erreur ! Nous avons entière confiance en lui, et nul ne peut soupçonner la puissance de son flux magique. Lui-même ne la connaît pas, d'ailleurs. C'est un allié de choix pour le camp de ceux qui luttent contre le joug de la magie noire. Le jour où il prendra conscience de la force de ses pouvoirs, alors tout prendra un nouveau tournant, j'en suis certaine. Mais il faut lui laisser le temps d'apprécier la puissance de ses dons.  
A vrai dire, Harry... Je crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Tout est si sûr, pour nous ! Nous sommes bien protégés, nous vivrons...  
Pourtant, alors que sept heures sonnent à l'église du village, que la nuit s'installe, je m'apprête à sortir dans le froid pour envoyer cette lettre à Sirius.  
Je ne sais de quoi sera fait notre avenir... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je te vois vivre, Harry, je te sens près de moi, si beau, si pur, si fort... Et que je t'aime.  
Je sais que ton coeur bat, que tes yeux verts pétillent, que ton rire résonne dans la maison... Je sais que tu es notre fils, à James et à moi.  
Cette lettre sera celle de ta maman, Harry. Je t'aime...  
  
A en mourir.  
  
Liliann Rose Potter.  
  
Des larmes. Indénombrables, puissantes, omniprésentes.  
Sirius s'approcha doucement, et prit Harry dans ses bras. Peu importaient désormais les apparences, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était pouvoir pleurer, de tout son saoul.  
Je suis désolé, murmura Sirius, j'avais juste... J'avais ma parole à tenir, tu comprends ? C'était... Leur dernière volonté.  
Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de fixer son parrain dans les yeux. Enfin, il murmura, très doucement :  
Ils sont morts pendant la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?  
Sirius hocha la tête.  
C'était aux alentours de minuit, à ce qu'a dit le voisinage... C'est ma faute.  
Harry répondit par la négative, d'une voix étrangement enrouée :  
Tu n'y es pour rien, Sirius.  
-J'aurais du mourir pour eux...  
Harry fronça les sourcils et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son parrain. Remus Lupin s'approcha, et força son ami à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Sirius ! fit-il durement, cesse ces bavassages stupides. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu le sais ! Qu'aurais-tu voulu ? Que je doive vivre, avec trois cadavres dans le coeur ?  
-Tu as bien cru que Peter était mort... on en revient à trois, c'est toujours pareil.  
-Sirius... Tu as toujours compté plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux pour moi, tu le sais. Si vous avez tous été mes frères, tu as aussi été mon père. Murmura Remus, plus doucement.  
Sirius secoua la tête.  
Je n'ai rien d'un père. J'ai toujours été un enfant... Je ne t'ai aidé en rien. J'ai été le premier à savoir, c'est tout...  
-Et c'est toi qui les as convaincus de ne pas me renier ! argua Lupin.  
-Ils auraient fait la même chose...  
Harry murmura, d'une voix blanche :  
Sirius... Tu m'as permis d'exister.  
Sirius et Remus se retournèrent vers lui, avec un regard étonné.  
C'est...C'est vrai, reprit-il,Tu...je... oh, et puis peu importe.  
A nouveau, il vint se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme.  
Je veux dire... Merci d'avoir existé.  
Remus sourit.  
Tu vois, Sirius... Lily avait raison. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'avait choisi en tant que parrain. Elle savait que tu serais là.  
  
  


--------  
  
Fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci à mes zentils beta-readers (Lewef, Neko-Chan, kikoo ^^) et à mes supers reviewers :o)  
  
Tili


	14. Note de Fin Avis à tous mes lecteurs

Coucou mes lecteurs !  
  
Voilà, j'ai lu le tome 5 (je ne ferai pas de commentaires dessus, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas lu) donc je laisse cette fic... J'aime bien mon dernier chapitre, donc ça me donne l'impression de l'abandonner sur quelque chose de bien :o)   
Si vous voulez continuer à me lire et que vous avez lu le tome 5, j'ai commencé une fic intitulée La Pluie de Coton, sinon, toutes mes autres fics (Voir dans ma bio) sont à votre disposition, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir reviewé, ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire cette fic, même si elle s'est arrêtée prématurément. (Elle a quand même un an, n'exagérons rien !)  
  
Tili


	15. Réponse à mes reviews ! :o

Pour mes reviewers adorés ! :o)  
  


Neko : Merci, merci, merci ! :-p Mais si tu m'étrangles, je continuerai pas, na ! Toute façon, suis pas inspirée pour le concours Je Bouquine... J'écris un chapitre de Ghost et je me mets à cette fic là, juré !  
  
Mister-Master: Oki ! :o)  
  
Valharry: Merciiiiii ! :-D (Au passage, j'ai lu ta fic avec La Flamme, c'était sublime) Continue, toi aussi...;o)  
  
Bouboule26 : La suite est en écriture, j'ai presque fini mon nouveau chapitre, il sera en ligne prochainement...:o)  
  
Mary-Evy: Merci beaucoup ! Allez, pitit sondage... Si tu prends toutes mes fics, tu préfères laquelle ? ;o)  
  
Luna: Mais si, mais si, je vais au bout de mes actes... Seulement, j'entreprends toujours plein de trucs à la fois... Et j'aime bien changer de sujet dans la même fic, pour qu'on oublie un temps quelque chose et que l'on soit surpris lorsque ça revient... (Euh, c'est compréhensible ce que je dis ? Non ? Ben tant pis alors ! :o))  
Allez, bientôt la suite, promis...  
  
Rokkie : Marchi beaucoup ! Ca arrive, ça arrive....;o)  
  
Ad le loup : Hum... Sans commentaire.  
  
Lyra B. : Non, c'est pas fini ! ;o) lol... Les fics terminées, chez moi, c'est rare !  
  
Pheneatis : Oh, je rougis...:o) Ben, merci, je continue à écrire, promis !  
  
Sybille : Bah, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de cette review...lol... Non, mais plus sérieusement, je suis d'accord sur quelques points... Bah, je vais tout reprendre au début, si d'autres lisent...;o) Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, vi, y'a des trucs qui concordent pas, je vais modifier un peu, faut me donner du temps...;o)  
Pour les sentiments, en fait, disons que j'ai pas vraiment l'occasion d'en mettre. Mais bientôt... Harry va se retrouver avec Cho, faut pas l'oublier... Ensuite, les descriptions et les détails, ben vi, je sais, j'essaie de faire des efforts mais c'est plus évident de le dire que de le faire. Les chapitres, disons que déjà, en faisant des chapitres longs, ça me démoralise, j'ai l'impression que je viendrai jamais à bout du chapitre... Et pis en général j'écris un chapitre d'une traite. Voilà voilà...  
  
Oceane et Pharianne : Je suis en train de l'écrire ! J'ai pratiquement terminé, donc à venir très très bientôt !  
  
Tenshi : Salut à toi créature ailée ! ^_^ (Tenshi, c'est bien ange si je ne m'abuse? :o)) Alors alors, la suite arrive très prochainement. Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, tu as le sommaire ici : Bonne lecture !  
  
Morgane : Hello, merci pour les compliments... ^_^ Pour les réponses aux reviews, oui, je sais... Mais vu que la parution des chapitres est un peu inégale, je peux faire comme ça... en plus, quand j'ai un peu de temps, je peux répondre à mes reviews et au passage, ça remonte le moral ^_^.  
  
Neko : Sympathique pour le permanganate dans les kinder... (Au passage ! J'ai paumé le Legogo en plastique depuis que tu l'as dessiné ! *Sanglots*) Et pis arrête de me complimenter, t'es trop talentueuse (pour les compliments, et pour le reste), ça m'fait rougir.   
  
Watery136 : Pour le couple... Chaque chose en son temps...;o)  
  
Mystikal : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! La suite arrive, promis :o).  
  
JasonFox : Merci. (Ce fut bref, mais intense)  
  
Mystikal : Mouahaha ! Héhéhéhéé....(Tili joue avec ses propres nerfs)  
  
Neko : Z'croyais que tu préférais le secret d'Adonis ? ;o)  
  
Neko : J'avais bien raison. T'es encore plus tarée que moi. :o) Ca fait plaisir, sincèrement !  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Quelle bonne résolution ! Huhuhu ! (Je peux pas nier que ça m'avantage, en plus tu postes toujours des gentilles reviews ! lol) Dommage seulement que je ne continue pas cette fic là :o(  
  
Lewef : Merci encore pour ton beta-read ! Le chapitre 13 est désormais en ligne, et ce sera le chapitre final :o( Eh oui, j'ai lu le tome 5 ;o)  
  
Neko-Chan : Dis donc, baka, t'arrêtes un peu de m'encenser ?^^ Tu veux que je ne rentre plus dans mes chaussures, c'est ça ? Pour que je te les donne ? Raaah, t'es drôlement cruelle. En plus, t'as pas à me faire de compliments, quand on voit ce que t'écris, alors pouet pouet :o) (Je parie qu'au moment où tu lis, tu es assise à côté de moi et que tu protestes, ou alors que tu fais Eh ouais, héhé !) Enfin, merci pour ta review et ton beta-read, et je m'occupe de Ghosts (et de Myrrha Orestie ;o)) tout bientôt. Ah oui, dernier truc ! Le mec qui joue du saxo, c'est Peter :-p  
  
Licorna : Hello Sophie ! Ben euh... Merci beaucoup, que dire de plus ? Tiens, pour les Dicos d'Or, je pronostique qu'on sera prise toutes les deux :D Sérieux, ce serait cool, non? ^^  
  
Mais je tiens à rappeler à mes reviewers que je n'ai que 14 ans... Merci ! ^_^ lol  
  



End file.
